Il suffit d'une fois
by alexiel2001
Summary: Chlex. Lex croise Chloé dans un bar après de nombreuses années de séparation
1. Chapter 1

**Il suffit d'une fois**

Disclamer : Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

Catégorie : nc17

**Note :** texte entre ' ' c'est Chloé et texte entre " " c'est Lex.  
C'est une fic que j'ai choisi d'illustrer c'est pour ça que les mises à jours risque parfois d'être un peu longue, mais elles viendront c'est promis.  
Sinon c'est une futurfic, qui prend en compte l'éloignement entre Chloé et Lex de la saison 4 mais c'est à peu près le seul lien avec la série.  
Voilà Bonne Lecture

"Cette nuit, comme les précédentes, je part en chasse. J'entre dans un bar au hasard, celui-là ou un autre, de toute façon, ça ne change pas grand chose. Quand j'entre, je la repère tout de suite. C'est étrange, d'habitude je n'aime pas les blondes, mais celle-ci m'hypnotise. Elle doit se sentir observée, car elle se retourne. C'est vraiment étrange, son visage m'est familier."

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il a l'intension de rester planté là à me regarder pendant longtemps ? Il s'avance, enfin, il a une démarche de prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. À quoi joue-t-il ? Il me prend pour l'une de ces filles qu'il ramasse au fil des soirs ?'

-Bonsoir !

-Lex !

"Elle utilise mon prénom comme-ci elle me connaissait. Pourtant je suis quasiment sûr de n'avoir jamais couché avec elle. Je n'affiche que des brunes à mon tableau de chasse. Une ancienne brune peut-être, de toute façon je ne me rappelle jamais leurs noms et leurs visages s'effacent rapidement. Au pire elle me met une droite et on n'en parle plus. Comme elle me voit hésiter, elle ajoute : "

-Visiblement tu m'as oublié. Remarque, ça ne me surprend pas, tu sembles avoir effacé de ton univers, tous ce qui pouvait te rappeler Smallville, depuis ta dispute avec Clark.

"Smallville ! Je n'ai connu qu'une seule blonde à Smallville."

-Chloé ! Tu as beaucoup changée.

-S'il te plait, Lex. Épargne-moi Les clichés et restons-en là.

"Elle cherche à me fuir, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la retiens par le bras."

-Attend.

'Non, non, non !!! Chloé soit forte. Repousse-le, tu as eu suffisamment de mal à l'oublier, pour ne pas retomber dans le panneau.'

- Lex, lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

-Non.

"Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'insiste. C'est étrange elle a l'air troublée, c'est peut-être ma réputation qui l'effraie."

-Ce... ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, prenons un verre. Rien de plus je te le promets.

'Je ne dois pas lui céder, si je cède maintenant et qu'il tente quoi que ce soit, je sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas lui dire non. Et je finirai comme toutes les autres...'

-D'accord.

'Lâche, je suis lâche, il va faire de moi ce qu'il veut et ensuite il ne me restera plus que mes yeux pour pleurer.'

"Je nous dirige vers une table vide. Je la sens rétissante. Peut-être m'en veut-elle d'avoir coupé les ponts ?"

-Alors tu vis à Metropolis ?

-Oui.

-Je croyais connaître tous les journalistes de Metropolis.

-Je ne suis pas journaliste.

"Tient, bizarre, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, le journalisme était comme une seconde nature chez elle, une véritable vocation."

-Je suis surpris.

-Pour tout te dire, je me suis lancé dans le journalisme, comme je le souhaitais, mais il y a quatre ans, j'ai été arrêtée pour piratage informatique. J'ai fouiné là où il ne fallait pas et mis le nez dans des dossiers classé secret défense. Résultat, j'ai été accusé d'espionnage et même de trahison.

'Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de tout lui déballer comme ça. Ça fais même pas cinq minutes qu'on est assis et je lui raconte déjà tout de ma vie. Je suis mal partie, à ce train là, je vais me retrouver dans ses bras, sans même me rendre compte. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y a dix ans je sois tombée amoureuse de Lex Luthor ? C'est étrange il a l'air surpris, choqué même, lui qui d'habitude n'exprime jamais rien.'

-Si je ne me trompe pas la trahison est punie de la peine capitale.

-C'est exact.

-Comment se fait-il alors que tu sois en vie et surtout que tu sois libre.

-Les autorités m'ont proposé un marché, désormais je mets mes compétences au service de notre beau pays. Et bien sûr j'ai du faire une croix sur le journalisme.

-Je vois.

"Elle a essayé de le cacher mais j'ai perçu comme un regret dans sa voix."

-Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de spécial. Je suis devenu un homme d'affaire, cynique et froid, qui travaille vingt heures par jour et qui s'envoie en l'air tous les soirs avec une femme différente, pour décompresser. Je suis devenu mon père en somme.

'Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de franchise. Il a l'air amer, peut être a-t-il des regrets, lui qui ne voulait surtout pas devenir comme son père. C'est déprimant, malgré ça il m'attire toujours autant. Faut vraiment que je vois un psy, qu'il m'explique pourquoi je m'arrange pour que les hommes, qui me plaisent me fassent le plus de mal possible. Et voilà, j'ai instinctivement posé ma main sur la sienne, comme pour le rassurer, décidément je suis incurable.'

"Sa main me fait un drôle d'effet. Je n'avais pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps, ce frisson mêlé à cette impression de chaleur. Cette fille est vraiment déconcertante, malgré ce que je suis devenu, malgré toutes ces années qui nous séparent, elle porte sur moi toujours le même regard empli de compréhension et de gentillesse."

-Lex, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on sorte, je ne suis pas à l'aise ici.

-Que faisais tu dans ce bar alors ?

-Comme toi, je cherchais un peu de compagnie pour tromper mon ennui.

'Et voilà, je n'ai même pas besoin d'attendre qu'il me drague, je lui ouvre la porte toute seule comme une grande. C'est à croire que je le fais exprès.'

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Oui pourquoi pas !

"J'ai envie d'elle, depuis que je l'ai vu assise au bar tout à l'heure, j'ai envie d'elle. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eu envie d'une femme de la manière dont j'ai envie de Chloé Sullivan maintenant. En temps normal, je me contente de satisfaire un besoin primaire avec la première qui passe, c'est devenu comme une drogue. Mais là, c'est différent."

'Moi, Chloé Sullivan je marche au côté de Lex Luthor et je me sens bien. Sa présence à mes côté me suffit. Ça ne sert à rien de se le cacher de toute façon je suis déjà perdue. Alors autant profiter de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier puisqu'il sera unique.'

-Tu montes prendre un dernier verre ?

-Avec plaisir !

"Nous entrons dans son appartement, il est comme je l'imaginais, chaleureux, brouillon, entier. Elle prend mon manteau et m'invite à m'asseoir. Quand elle revient dans le salon elle met un disque dans la chaine."

-Tu veux un café ou quelque chose de plus fort.

-Un whisky, si tu as.

"Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je dois avoir l'air surpris parce qu'elle ajoute :"

-Mon père a des origines irlandaises. Sullivan tu crois que ça viens d'où ?

'Sa main effleure la mienne sur ce canapé, sur lequel je viens de m'asseoir. Il me fait toujours autant d'effet. Il saisit ma main, se lève et m'entraîne à sa suite. Puis il me fait tourner, m'attire et à lui et se met à danser.'

"Il y a des années que je n'avais pas dansé. Mais, ce soir, j'ai envie de prendre le temps. Son parfum m'enivre. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule dévoilant une infime partie de son cou. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'embrasser cette part dénudée de son anatomie."

'Il a posé ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou pour y déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Malgré sa douceur se baiser électrise tout mon être. Je redresse la tête pour le regarder, il dépose à nouveau un baiser-papillon, mais sur mes lèvres cette fois.'

"Je lui laisse le temps avant de déposer à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne me repousse pas. Elle approfondit même le baiser."

'Comme je l'imaginais, il embrasse divinement bien, c'est à ce demander, pourquoi je n'ai pas fais ça avant. Je sais, je n'étais qu'une petite lycéenne et c'était, c'est toujours d'ailleurs, Lex Luthor. Tout mon corps se réchauffe sous ses caresses, ses gestes sont lents, presque tendres. Il a l'air de vouloir prendre son temps, pas moi, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend.'

"Elle m'attire jusqu'à sa chambre. Je peux donc en déduire qu'elle a autant envie de moi, que moi d'elle. Je l'enlace afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses lèvres sont douces. Dans l'autre pièce la musique tourne toujours, les notes me parviennent comme de très loin. Elle a passé ses mains sous ma chemise. Ses mains sont froides, mais leur contact brûle."

'Dieu que sa peau est douce, c'est rare chez un homme. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet du désir, mais c'est comme si mes sens s'étaient décuplés. Le toucher surtout. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir les moindres aspérités de sa peau. Ses mains se sont, à leur tour, frayées un chemin sous mes vêtements, il caresse mon dos doucement et m'attire plus près de lui.'

"Elle tremble. J'ignore si c'est de désir, de peur ou bien de froid."

-Tout va bien ?

"Elle se blottit contre moi."

-Oui. Serre-moi.

"Je m'exécute. Elle pose ses lèvres dans mon cou. Nous restons quelques secondes serrés l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte. Elle retire son pull, son débardeur, puis fais tomber ma veste de mes épaules. Je m'en débarrasse, tandis qu'elle commencer à déboutonner ma chemise. Je la retire et elle se blottit à nouveau contre moi."

- J'ai besoin de ta peau.

'Ces mots, je les ai murmuré si bas que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les ait entendu. Ses mains ont pris possession de mon dos. Elles me donnent l'impression d'être gigantesque. Leur chaleur s'insinue sous la peau jusqu'au cœur. Et voilà, irrécupérable, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas de sentiments, mais c'est plus fort que moi.'

"Comme elle, je ressent ce besoin de l'avoir contre moi. Elle pose à nouveau ses lèvres dans mon cou, puis elle dépose une ligne de baiser le long de ma mâchoire. Je frissonne. Il y a bien longtemps que mon corps n'avait pas réagit de lui-même à la caresse d'une femme."

-Tu as froid ? C'est vrai que mon appartement n'est pas très bien chauffé.

-Tant que tu es là, tout va bien.

'Ça y est, mon cerveau a grillé. J'ai des hallucinations auditives. Pourtant j'ai envie de croire à ses paroles. Son corps semble réagir à mes caresses, peut-être me désire-t-il vraiment, peut-être ne suis-je pas qu'un corps parmi tant d'autres. Il m'embrasse à nouveau. C'est terrifiant, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me perdre à jamais dans ses baisers.'

-Viens il fait plus chaud sous les couvertures.

"Elle m'attire jusqu'à son lit. Elle retire ses chaussures, je fais de même. Puis je rentre à sa suite sous les draps et je replonge dans ses bras. Elle tremble toujours un peu, mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est ni de froid, ni de peur. Mes lèvres repartent explorer les courbes de son corps. Elle pose une exclamation de surprise quand ma main se referme sur l'un de ses seins."

'Oh mon dieu, sa main est si... J'ai connu de nombreux amants depuis Smallville, mais cet instant est de loin le plus érotique de mon existence. Sa façon de me toucher, de m'embrasser est si... il n'y a pas de doute, ce type sait ce qu'il fait.'

-Lex !

"J'adore sa façon de prononcer mon nom. En général, j'ai horreur de les entendre gémir, crier, elles en font des tonnes, persuadées que ça m'excite, alors que ça m'exaspère. Pour résoudre cet épineux problème, j'avais trouvé une solution toute simple, mais remarquablement efficace : deux pièces de tissu, une pour les faire taire et l'autre pour les poignets. Comme toujours elles sont dans la poche de ma veste, mais là je n'ai aucune envie de m'en servir."

-Chloé !

'Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort une voix pareille ? Elle fait vibrer l'air, en répandant une onde de chaleur. Rien que d'entendre sa voix prononcer mon nom, j'ai l'impression d'exploser.'

-J'ai envie de toi, Chloé !

'Cette simple phrase m'atteins en plein cœur. C'est plus que l'expression d'un simple désir physique je le sais, je le sens.'

-Prend-moi Lex !

"Les derniers vêtements, qu'il nous reste, commencent sérieusement à être de trop dans cette histoire. C'est elle qui tout à l'heure avait initié notre effeuillage, mais là c'est moi qui prend les choses en main. Je déboutonne son jean et je le lui retire ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Je la contemple allongé là, nue, presque abandonnée. Sa respiration se fait plus difficile, je le devine aux mouvements anarchique de sa cage thoracique."

'Il a décidé de me torturer. Je suis allongée là, totalement nue, presque soumise et môsieur est encore à moitié habillé.'

-Lex ! Vite !

'Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma voix soit aussi suppliante. Il fait courir doucement ses doigts le long des courbes de mon corps. Son toucher est si délicat que je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier la douce sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Quand je les rouvre, il est nu, enfin.'

-Viens !

"C'est comme si une barrière venait de céder. Je ressens le besoin de plonger en elle, immédiatement. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je ne vois même pas qu'elle essaye de m'arrêter, enfin pas à temps."

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aurais voulu que tu mettes un préservatif.

-C'est fait.

-Oh !

"Elle est soulagée, je le sens. Tous les muscles qu'elle avait crispés lorsque je suis entré en elle, se détendent. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessée de quelque manière que se soit."

-Je t'ai fais mal ? Peur ?

-Non, j'ai juste été surprise.

'Il reprend ses caresses avant de commencer à bouger en moi. C'est si bon. Je m'accroche à lui, j'ai comme un besoin vital de le sentir contre moi. Il en profite pour plonger en moi plus profondément encore. Ce que j'ai pu fantasmer ce moment, pourtant, j'étais très loin de la vérité. Dès l'instant où il a commencé à bouger, c'est comme si tout mon corps avait pris vie. Ses mouvements sont lents et doux. Chaque poussé fait déferler sur moi une vague de plaisir qui m'éloigne chaque fois un peu plus de la réalité.'

"Elle a l'air si petite, si fragile, que je veille à ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle s'est enroulée autour de moi, son petit corps chaud drapé autour du mien. Je m'enfonce dans le nid douillet que m'offre son corps pour y trouver un bien-être que je ne connaissais pas. Tout mon mal-être est chassé par la chaleur de ses caresses et la tendresse de ses soupirs."

'Je suis entrain de perdre pied. C'est comme si tous mes sens se mélangeaient. J'entends sa peau, je respire sa voix, je voix son parfum... Je suis sur le point d'exploser mais je voudrais que cette torture ne s'arrête jamais. Il a passé une main entre nous à la recherche du bouton.'

"Son orgasme est brutal. Tout son corps se cabre et ses muscles internes se referment violemment autour de moi, provocant ma propre libération, ma propre jouissance. Jamais le plaisir d'une femme ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir. D'habitude je donne et je prend en deux étapes bien distinctes, alors que là j'ai pris du plaisir à lui en donner."

'Il se laisse tomber mollement à côté de moi et me prend quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de se lever. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement.'

-Je reviens tout de suite.

'Il ressort de la salle de bain, entièrement nu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, de détailler ce corps que je ne connaissais qu'habillé. Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçue du spectacle.'

-Tu apprécies la vue ?

"Elle a rougi."

-J'avoue.

"Elle ouvre les draps, m'invitant à me réinstaller à ses côtés. Je la reprends doucement dans mes bras. Je suis presque d'humeur câline, décidément cette fille a un drôle d'effet sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être allé un peu vite la première fois, aussi je reprend les préliminaires."

'Déjà ? Il a à peine fait un aller et retour jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il est de nouveau repartit à l'attaque.'

-Oh mon dieu !

'Mais comment est-ce qu'il fait ça avec sa langue.'

-Désolé c'est pas dieu, juste Lex Luthor !

'Hein ? Lex Luthor est entrain de faire de l'humour, alors qu'il a la tête entre mes cuisses, y a vraiment un truc qui va pas ce soir. En attendant c'est le plus extraordinaire cunnilingus qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Quelques chose me dit qu'on en a pour la nuit...'

"Quelle heure est-il ? Et puis je suis où d'abord ? Des cheveux blonds ? Chloé ! Je me suis endormi là, à côté d'elle, dans son lit. Je réussi à voir son réveil, il est déjà huit heures passées. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, je suis déjà au bureau, même le dimanche, c'est ma secrétaire qui va être surprise."

'Huuummm ! Tient ? C'est quoi ce drôle de truc sous mes doigts ? On dirait de la peau. Lex ! Il est encore là. J'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà réveillé, étant donné sa main caressant mon dos.'

-Bonjour !

"J'entraperçois le vert de ses yeux entre les battements de ses paupières. Son regard a l'air un peu surpris."

-Bonjour !

"Sa voix est légèrement hésitante. Je prend sa main et la pose sur mon visage."

-Je suis bien là, tu vois. Malheureusement il va falloir que je m'en aille, je suis déjà en retard, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé depuis que je suis revenu à Metropolis. À cette heure-ci, je suis au bureau en temps normal.

'Là, c'est l'apothéose ! Tout ça, cette soirée, cette nuit, ce matin, c'est à classer dans la catégorie du bizarre. Il est déjà debout, il s'habille. Moi je reste encore un peu au lit, j'essaye de faire durer cet instant un peu plus longtemps. J'aurais voulu que ça ne finisse jamais, malheureusement c'est le cas et ça fait mal.'

"Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, elle doit savoir que cette nuit c'était plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe, plus que la satisfaction d'un désir physique. Je me rassois à côté d'elle sur le rebord du lit."

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, j'ai été heureux de te revoir, vraiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**note :** Alors quelques petites précisions, le chapitre est plus long mais moins illustré (j'ai commencé le boulot alors j'ai un peu moins de temps, peut être que j'en rajouterais plus tard, je vous le ferais savoir). C'est encore du NC (y en a même deux) et ça le sera encore par la suite parce que c'est un peu autour de ça que tourne la fic. Disons que je prends un peu l'histoire à l'envers, mais vous verrez. Certain passage peuvent vous sembler décousu, mais c'est voulu, car le récit suit les pensées des personnages. Elles vont et viennent des fois de façon subite.

Le coup du nénuphar ce n'est pas de moi mais de Marc Levy dans "sept jours pour une éternité" (lisez le c'est génial).

Bon plus loin je fais référence au film Sabrina, dont l'intrigue s'appliquerait super bien à du Chlex. Alors pour celle qui l'ont pas vu, louer le, c'est une merveille, mais attention la version original de Billie Wilder avec Humphrey Bogart, William Holden et Audrey Hepburn et pas le remake de Sydney Pollack. Bon voilà un piti résumé pour que vous ne soyez pas totalement perdu : La jeune Sabrina, fille du chauffeur de la richissime famille Larrabee, est amoureuse depuis son adolescence du play-boy de la famille, David. Mais c'est finalement à son frère aîné Linus, un austère mais tellement séduisant homme d'affaires, qu'elle donnera son cœur.

La scène de la cuisine est inspiré du clip de Shakira, la tortura et aussi un peu par la scène de la salle de bain dans "brûle tes ailes" de Winnie. Et le coup des pommes je sais pas d'où ça sort mais vous risquez de ne plus jamais les voir de la même façon et d'avoir des idées bizarres en faisant des tartes aux pommes, si vous en faîtes, lol !

"Comme prévu ma secrétaire est plus qu'étonné de mon retard très inhabituel."

-M. Luthor tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez un problème ? Dois-je prévenir quelqu'un ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Calmez-vous Marie, c'est une simple panne de réveil.

"Là elle me regarde avec des yeux de la taille de soucoupe, je lui aurais dit que les martiens venaient de débarquer qu'elle n'aurait pas eut l'air plus surprise. Je m'apprête à rentrer dans mon bureau :"

-Marie ?

-Oui M. Luthor ?

-Que pourrais-je offrir à une femme pour la remercier de l'excellente soirée qu'elle m'a fait passer ?

-Des fleurs ?

-Quel genre ?

-Tout dépend de la femme.

-Merci Marie.

'Pfff, c'est encore plus dur que je n'aurais pensé, je suis irrécupérable. Amoureuse de Lex Luthor, franchement c'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Rien à faire, je ne pourrais pas travailler aujourd'hui, mon esprit est totalement accaparé par cette nuit.'

-Sullivan, ça vient d'arriver pour toi.

'Un paquet ? De qui est-ce qu'il peut bien provenir ? Mon dieu, c'est Lex ! Alors là, moi pas tout comprendre. Je croyais qu'il offrait des diamants pour se débarrasser de ses conquêtes trop encombrantes, mais vu la taille de la boîte je doute fort que ce soit ça, ou alors il est très, mais alors très très gros. Remarque il ne doit pas en offrir à toutes ses conquêtes d'un soir sinon ça lui couterait une fortune. Bon voyons ça de plus près. «Ne pas retourner. Garder bien à plat.» C'est bizarre quand je bouge le paquet, il fait glouglou ? Il ne m'a quand même pas envoyé un aquarium. Alors retirer le papier kraft, je confirme c'est bien un aquarium avec... un nénuphar. Mais il a fumé quoi ? Y aura peut être une explication dans son mot. «On m'a conseillé de t'offrir des fleurs et comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'ai pris ça en pensant qu'au moins ça te surprendrait. (tu m'étonnes) Je voulais juste te remercier pour l'excellente soirée que j'ai passée en ta compagnie, j'ai vraiment été heureux de te revoir. Lex.» OK, respire Chloé, tout est normal, tout va bien. Tu as passé la nuit avec Lex et il t'envoie des fleurs, un peu surprenantes, pour te remercier, quoi de plus naturel ? Argh, je comprends plus rien. C'est si inattendu, si charmant, si Lex. Et voilà, c'est reparti je suis accro.'

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Tout ça pour en arriver là, tous ces sacrifices, cette souffrance, pour finalement m'emmerder dans un bureau immense en haut d'une tour de verre. C'est pathétique, Chloé revient dans ma vie au moment où je m'y attends le moins et de façon plus que surprenante et voilà que je remets tout en question. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là bon sang ? Trois jours qu'elle m'obsède jour et nuit, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne travaille même plus. La fille d'hier soir était blonde et je l'ai appelée Chloé toute la soirée. Pathétique, elle a fini par partir fâchée, en me collant un direct du droit au passage. J'ai envie de la revoir et en même temps je n'ai pas envie qu'elle brise ce que j'ai mit tant de temps à construire. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression que je l'utilise, parce que même moi je ne sais pas si c'est le cas."

-Dîtes, je vous ai raconté "ma rencontre" avec Lex Luthor ?

'Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Pour une fois que j'accepte une invitation à sortir de mon insupportable voisine, qui en a marre de me voir me morfondre toute seule chez moi, je me retrouve entourée d'une bande de bimbos à parler de Lex Luthor. '

-Non, raconte, il paraît que c'est un très bon coup !

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, même s'il a des mœurs un peu étrange.

-De quel genre ?

-Il doit aimer les femmes soumises, parce qu'il m'a attaché les poignets et bâillonnée.

'Hein ?'

-Il paraît que c'est dans ses habitudes.

'Re Hein ? Ça confirme ce que je pensais cette nuit là, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Peut être que c'était à cause de moi... Argh Chloé ne commence pas à voir des signes là où il n'y a que des coïncidences.'

-En attendant, ça reste la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air que je n'ai jamais faite.

'Bon là il faut vraiment que je sorte, parce que je n'ai pas envie de les entendre parler des exploits de Lex toute la soirée.'

-Excusez-moi les filles, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rentrer.

-Chloé attend ! Chloé...

"Ça fait trois soir que je reviens dans le bar où je l'ai croisée la première fois. Pathétique ! Comment essayer de la revoir sans avoir l'air de faire le premier pas. Oh et puis merde !"

'Déprimant, je suis là vautrée devant la télé à regarder pour la nième fois "Sabrina" tout en avalant un énorme pot de crème glacée. Finalement je n'aurais pas dû choisir ce film, parce que je m'imagine trop bien dans le rôle de Sabrina avec Lex dans celui de Linus. Et qui plus est Lucas ferait un très bon David. Non, non, non, décidément ce film n'est pas bon du tout pour mon moral. Et voilà qu'on sonne pas moyen de déprimer tranquille, si jamais c'est encore ma voisine... Bon mettre le film en pause, ouvrir la porte... Oh Mon Dieu !!!'

"J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, bonjour au moins, mais dès qu'elle a ouvert la porte je me suis jeté sur elle et je l'ai embrassée comme ci ma vie en dépendait."

'C'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de voir que c'était lui, avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser avec violence, sauvagerie mais aussi une infinie tendresse. Son étreinte est si étroite qu'elle en est douloureuse. Et puis tout à coup plus rien. Le vide, le froid, le néant. Il a murmuré un "je suis désolé" avant de repartir. Je m'effondre au sol, prostrée contre la porte, brisée.'

"En plus d'être un imbécile, je suis une ordure, mais ça c'est pas nouveau. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille très loin avant de lui faire plus de mal. Je ne suis pas faîte pour les relations humaines et encore moins amoureuses. Amour le mot est dit, mais je ne peux pas aimer, je suis un Luthor, j'en suis incapable."

'NON ! Je l'ai laissé me fuir une fois, je ne lui permettrai pas de recommencer, pas sans me battre en tout cas. Courir, courir droit devant soi, il faut que je le rattrape sinon je n'aurais aucun moyen de le revoir. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il caille ! Et moi qui n'est même pas prit le temps d'enfiler quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une paire de chaussures. Une jaguar qui démarre, ça ne peut être que lui.'

"Mais qu'est-ce que ?..."

-Chloé, mais tu es folle ? J'aurai pu t'écraser !

-Ne... part... pas !

"Elle a l'air frigorifiée, je sors de la voiture et lui passe mon manteau sur les épaules."

-Va m'attendre à l'intérieur, j'arrive.

"Elle n'est pas rentrée, elle m'attend devant l'immeuble, sans doute a-t-elle peur que je m'enfuie à nouveau. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant qu'elle est nu-pied, tu m'étonnes qu'elle est froid, on n'a pas idée de sortir en pyjama en plein mois de novembre."

-Viens !

'Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il me soulève du sol.'

-Tu vas te faire mal aux pieds à marcher pieds nus.

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Lex, me faire souffrir le martyr et la seconde suivante te montrer si gentil. Il fait chaud dans ses bras.'

-Tu as l'ai épuisée, toi non plus, tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, n'est ce pas ?

'Comment ça "toi non plus" ?'

"Je rentre dans l'appartement et me dirige directement vers la chambre. Je la sors de mon manteau et je la dépose sur son lit."

-Je reviens.

'Il ressort de la pièce. J'entends le bruit de la porte d'entrée, qui se ferme, puis il y a une seconde d'angoisse avant d'entendre d'autres bruits, des pas, de la vaisselle, la porte du frigo... C'est fou comme de simples bruits domestiques peuvent être rassurant.'

-Ça va ?

"Je suis de retour dans sa chambre. J'ai bien pensé à repartir mais je n'en ai pas eu la force."

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

"Elle m'invite à la rejoindre. Je me déshabille et une fois en caleçon je me glisse sous les draps à côté d'elle."

-Je suis désolé.

"Elle fond en larme avant de se blottir dans mes bras."

-Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je suis désolé.

"Ses sanglots s'apaisent doucement et elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras."

"Ça fais deux fois que je me réveille chez elle, un record. Mon attirance et mon désir pour elle ne faiblissent pas, bien au contraire. Je sais que je suis entrain de me faire piéger, bientôt je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle. Peut être que c'est aussi bien finalement. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que les deux fois où j'ai dormi là et puis je me sens revivre. Elle bouge."

'Je pousse presque un soupir de soulagement quand je sens qu'il y a des bras qui m'entourent. Il a du sentir que je m'étais réveillée, parce qu'il me sert plus fort. Ses mains caressent doucement mon dos. Je relève la tête vers lui afin de croiser son regard.'

"Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je lui sourit. Quand je la regarde, là, dans mes bras, ma fuite d'hier me semble si absurde. Elle tend son cou pour rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes. Je lui échappe une ou deux fois par jeu, avant de la laisser capturer mes lèvres."

'Ses mains se font immédiatement plus caressantes et prennent entièrement possession de moi. Nous sommes comme affamés, c'est un besoin presque vital de prendre possession de l'autre. Il prend mes fesses à pleines mains et il plaque un peu plus son bassin contre le mien. Déjà ? Une forte érection presse contre mon intimité. Décidément il me fait perdre tout sens des réalités.'

"Pas un bonjour, rien. À peine était-elle réveillée que je me suis jeté sur elle avec ce besoin presque insupportable de l'aimer physiquement. Elle semble éprouver le même besoin. Elle noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses mains parcourent ma peau dans tous les sens. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je lui retire sa chemise de nuit mais lui laisse son boxer. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle se sente brusquée."

'J'adore sentir sa peau tout contre la mienne, elle est tellement douce on dirait une peau de bébé.'

"Elle rigole."

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien. Tu as une peau de bébé.

-Et c'est drôle ?

-Oui.

'Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet. Je reprends là où on s'est arrêté. Ses mains caressent mes seins, les recouvrant entièrement. Elles sont grandes.'

"Son dos se cabre sous mes caresses. Son intimité se presse encore un peu plus contre mon sexe tendu."

'Je n'essaye même pas de retenir les gémissements qui s'échappent de mes lèvres.'

"Elle fait courir ses ongles sur ma peau et en particulier sur celle de mon crâne. J'en frissonne."

-Tu m'en rends fou, Chloé !

"Ça m'a échappé !! Elle semble surprise. Alors pour lui prouver mes dires, je me jette, comme un perdu, sur ses lèvres, si douces."

'En entendant ces mots, mon cœur marque un temps d'arrêt. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, je ressens la même chose. C'est fou la facilité qu'il a à me faire perdre pied. Chaque nouveau baiser à une nouvelle saveur, alors il nous faut les expérimenter toutes.'

-Tu es tellement belle.

"À nouveau elle me regarde avec surprise."

-Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que les hommes me disent que je suis belle.

-Ils ont tord. Moi je te trouve terriblement belle.

"J'ai laissé mes mains courir sur elle et maintenant je capture à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé."

'Il quitte à nouveau mes lèvres.'

-Je ne veux pas te blesser Chloé. Tu es si petite, si fragile.

'J'ai envie de pleurer.'

-Alors ne part pas !

'Il font à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser là a le goût du désespoir. Je sais que nous sommes tout aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Et que tout ça est plus qu'étrange. Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons et nous ne voulons surtout pas le perdre.'

"Finalement je sais ce qui m'attire chez elle, en plus de la Chloé Sullivan d'autan, c'est qu'au fond elle est comme moi, terriblement seule."

-J'ai envie de toi Lex.

'Il retire mes derniers sous-vêtements. Ensuite il embrasse ma cheville, puis remonte, remonte, remonte... Quand ses lèvres trouvent mon intimité, la réalité s'évapore pour ne devenir qu'énergie.'

"Ses mains s'agrippent instinctivement à mon crâne et tout son corps se cabre. Sa bouche me manque."

'Ses lèvres recommencent à monter, elles s'arrêtent un instant sur mes seins, avant d'aller plus haut. Nos lèvres se cèlent à nouveau.'

"Elle me fait basculer sous elle. Je sens qu'elle cherche quelque choses dans la table de nuit."

'Putain ! Normalement ils sont à porté de main. Ça y est, j'en tiens un ! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à lui retirer son trop encombrant caleçon.'

"Je sens ses doigts effleurer mon sexe tandis qu'elle m'enfile le préservatif, pour ensuite se refermer plus fermement autour."

'Il me fait brutalement basculer sous lui puis il s'arrête dans son élan.'

-Désolé. Si tu préfères, on ré inverse et je me rallonge.

"Elle semble hésiter une seconde."

-Met-toi à genou.

"Je m'exécute. Elle s'empale doucement sur moi en m'embrassant passionnément."

'Ses mains prennent possession de mon dos. Mon audace me surprend moi-même.'

"Elle commence à bouger doucement, comme si elle voulait savourer chaque seconde. Ça faisait presque une semaine que j'attendais cet instant même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je n'ai jamais rien désiré autant que de refaire l'amour avec elle."

'J'accélère le rythme poussée par une force inconnue. Il murmure mon nom, sa voix est rauque, chaleureuse.'

"Sa délivrance est proche, son corps est tendu. Comme la dernière fois son plaisir déclenche le mien."

'L'orgasme passé, nous restons quelques instants dans notre position, l'un dans l'autre.'

"Je la rallonge délicatement, elle se blottit instantanément contre moi."

'Pourquoi est-il si doux avec moi ?'

-Lex ? Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-C'est un peu...

-Vas-y !

-Voilà l'autre jour, j'étais avec des amies, enfin c'est pas vraiment des amies, c'est plutôt de vagues connaissances, bref on discutait dans un bar...

"Elle tourne autour du pot, mais je pense savoir de quoi elle veut parler."

-Et elles parlaient de toi. Si j'ai bien tout suivit, tu as connu l'une d'entre elle.

-Connu ?

-Oui, enfin tu as couché avec, quoi.

-Et ?

-Et bien, elle parlait de tes habitudes...

'Il se lève, où est-ce qu'il va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.'

"Je lui tend les deux bandes de tissu que j'ai toujours dans ma veste."

-Tu veux parler de ça ?

"Elle les prend et les entortille nerveusement autour de ses doigts. Elle relève la tête vers moi."

-Pourquoi pas moi ?

'Il se rallonge à côté de moi.'

-Parce que je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais disons que les femmes que je "fréquente" habituellement ont la fâcheuse tendance à croire que la vulgarité et l'outrance sont excitant et donc elles crient, gémissent, bref elles en font trop. Et ses rubans, c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé.

-Pourquoi pas moi ?

"Elle insiste."

-Parce que tu es différente Chloé et parce que je voulais profiter pleinement de ces instants avec toi.

"Elle fond une fois de plus en larmes décidément je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec elle."

-Pourquoi tu pleures Chloé ?

-Je sais pas...

"Je me sens tellement désemparé face à ses larmes, elle a l'air tellement perdue."

'Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai tellement envie d'espérer...'

-Embrasse-moi.

'D'abord ses lèvres effleurent les miennes délicatement. Il prend son temps pour ce baiser, il y met beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse.'

"J'essaye de lui faire comprendre tous ce que je ressent dans ce baiser, même si je ne comprend pas encore tout."

-Ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas passé la matinée au lit.

-Tu dois aller travailler ?

"Une légère inquiétude transparaît dans sa voix."

-Oui et non. Disons qu'en temps normal, je serais déjà au bureau depuis plus de trois heures.

-Mais c'est dimanche.

-Je n'ai que mon travail dans la vie, alors ça me prend tout mon temps.

'C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre, moi aussi, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, et plus ce n'est même pas celui que j'avais choisi. Mais maintenant il y a Lex...'

"Elle baille."

-Tu as encore sommeil ?

'On dirait qu'il y a une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.'

-Oui, mais...

-Dors, je te promets de ne pas bouger.

'Je me suis rendormie sans même m'en rendre compte et comme promis il est toujours là. Je rêve. Il dort ! Ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent, je vais le laisser dormir encore un peu. Et maintenant l'exercice matinal qui tue, se lever sans faire de bruit.'

"Où je suis ? 12H30 ! Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Où est-elle ? Je me lève et j'enfile mon pantalon. Il y a du bruit dans la cuisine. J'entre. Elle découpe je ne sais quoi sur la table. Je la regarde un moment, là dans la lumière, je la trouve sublime."

-Bonjour.

-Hey ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui je crois que j'ai assez dormi pour les trois prochain mois.

"Elle rit."

'Il s'avance vers moi.'

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Tarte aux pommes

"Le soleil arrive directement sur elle, on dirait que la lumière l'englobe. Ça la rend plus belle encore."

'Il s'est rapproché, je lui tend un morceau de pomme.'

-Tu en veux un bout ?

'Désormais derrière moi, il enlace ma taille est attrape mon poignet.'

"Je porte le morceau de pommes à ma bouche mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas de la pomme dont j'ai le plus envie."

'Il s'est mit à me sucer gentiment les doigts. Décidément, chacun de nos contact est fortement teinté d'érotisme, c'est comme si c'était plus fort que nous.'

-Tu cuisines ?

-De temps en temps. Ça me détend.

"Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, offrant son cou à mes baisers."

'Il a comprit l'invitation dans mon geste, ses lèvres se pose dans mon cou tandis que l'une de ses mains s'aventure sous mes vêtements.'

-Délicieuse.

'Je comprend le double sens de ses paroles.'

"Elle coupe un nouveau morceau de pommes qu'elle coince entre ses dents, puis tourne la tête vers moi."

'Il mort à son tour dans le morceau de pomme, avant de capturer mes lèvres. Ses mains se sont aventurées plus haut et ont saisi mes seins.'

"Alors que je tiens sa poitrine à pleines mains, je me surprend à penser à deux pommes. Le pouvoir érotique méconnu des pommes... Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire."

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Les pommes !

"Elle arque un sourcil."

-On sous-estime leur pouvoir érotique.

"Elle rigole."

-Tu peux m'expliquer exactement à quoi tu penses ?

-J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais très envie de te faire l'amour, là, maintenant, contre cette table, au milieu des pommes.

'C'est la première fois qu'il verbalise aussi clairement son désir pour moi.'

"Mes mains continuent leurs caresses. Elle n'a pas idée de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. J'essaye de me contrôler, je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de ne l'utiliser que pour le sexe."

-Rien ne nous oblige à...

'Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.'

-Chut, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

'Je le laisse me guider. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça et mes différents amants non plus.'

"Je continue de caresser sa poitrine. Sa peau est si douce, si soyeuse."

-Tu es tellement belle Chloé, tellement... Tu sais, nous deux, ce n'est pas que ça.

-Je sais, Lex, je sais.

"Une de ses mains caresse l'arrière de mon crâne, peu de femmes osent ce genre de caresses. Il faut dire aussi que je ne leur en laisse pas souvent l'occasion."

'Il a glissé une de ses mains dans mon boxer et me caresse doucement, m'arrachant de petits gémissements.'

"J'aime lire l'extase sur son visage. Je sais que cela n'est pas feint. Son corps réagit à mes caresses et l'inverse et aussi vrai. Il y a comme une énergie qui circule, ce n'est pas juste une union des corps."

'Je sens son corps qui réagit est ça m'excite un peu plus. J'essaye de déboutonner son pantalon, mais les mains dans le dos c'est pas évident.'

"Je finis d'enlever mon pantalon, je suis nu en dessous. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses hanches afin d'enlever son boxer."

'Il me fait légèrement pencher en avant, avant d'entrer en moi. C'est la façon la plus étrange de faire l'amour que j'ai expérimentée. Avec n'importe qui d'autre j'aurai certainement refusé, mais là...'

"Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais fais preuve d'autan d'imagination, pour moi le sexe était devenu routinier."

'Et maintenant, on est là, enlacé, à moitié nu, au milieu de la cuisine.'

-Je vais partir.

"Immédiatement elle se raidit."

-Je dois aller à Baltimore pour affaires.

-Combien de temps ?

-Quatre, cinq jours maximum.

-Et après ?

'Il a prit mon visage entre ses mains.'

-Je reviendrai, Chloé, c'est promis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre trois. Ouais je sais ça faisait très longtemps, mais j'ai eut des p'tits soucis de santé (mais rien de grave) et beaucoup de travail qui explique mon absence. Rien de très important à en dire si ce n'est que nos deux amants vont se retrouvez confronté à une tierce personne.

"Bon, j'ai voulu écourter mon voyage au maximum, prendre l'avion le plus tôt possible et maintenant on est mercredi, non jeudi, il est trois heures du matin et je suis (comme un con) planté devant chez Chloé. Je le crois pas, je passe mes journées à jouer avec des millions, la vie de milliers de personnes dépend de mes décisions et maintenant me voilà hésitant à l'idée d'appuyer sur une sonnette, je ne me reconnais plus. À une heure pareille il est sûr que je vais la réveiller. Tant pis je sonne."

'Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Qu'est-ce que... Putain, mais quel est l'abrutit qui sonne chez moi à trois heures du mat'. Si c'est pas pour une bonne, mais alors très bonne raison, il va y avoir un massacre.'

-Quoi !!!

"Elle a l'air en colère. Remarque ça se comprend."

-C'est moi.

'Pas besoin de son nom, j'ai reconnu sa voix. J'ouvre précipitamment la porte'

-Lex, mais qu'est-ce que tu...

"Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler et que j'arrête de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je la vois."

-Désolé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis rentré plus tôt.

-Je vois bien mais...

-J'avais besoin de te voir.

-Entre.

'Visiblement il arrive juste de l'aéroport, il a encore sa valise avec lui. Il semblerait qu'il est ressentit le même manque que moi durant ces trois jours.'

-Aller, vient te coucher, parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je bosse demain.

"Dormir chez elle va finir par devenir une habitude. Elle n'est plus à côté de moi. Je me lève, elle est dans le salon et regarde fixement le téléphone."

'J'appelle, J'appelle pas. J'appelle, J'appelle pas. Tant pis j'appelle.'

-Bonjour. C'est Chloé Sullivan.

-Oui j'appelle, parce que je suis malade.

-Oui, j'ai attrapé un gros rhume. J'ai de la fièvre et un horrible mal de tête.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous pour cet après-midi.

-Merci. Au revoir.

-Alors comme ça on se fait porter pâle.

-Lex ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller travailler ?

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas jouer comme ça avec ses nerfs, mais c'est plus fort que moi, une vielle habitude héritée de mon père, toujours déstabiliser la personne en face de soi. Son regard trahit de l'inquiétude, elle hésite."

-Tu... tu dois t'en aller ?

'Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être conne quand je m'y mets, bien sûr qu'il doit ce type vit pour son travail.'

-En fait, ils ne m'attendent pas avant ce soir, alors j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Officiellement mon avion arrive vers 17h, mais j'ai prétendu des menaces de mort pour changer mon itinéraire au près de mon service de sécurité ; chaque équipe étant persuadée que je suis avec l'autre.

-L'art de brouiller les pistes.

'Il acquiesce'

"Elle se blottit dans mes bras."

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis rentré plus tôt ?

'Il me soulève du sol.'

-Et puis tu es très malade, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi.

"Elle rigole. Je viens juste de prendre conscience que j'adore la voir rire."

-Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je garde le lit.

"Je la repose dans son lit et me réinstalle à côté d'elle."

-C'était bien Baltimore ?

-Disons que c'était utile.

-Utile ?

-Pour mes affaires.

-Et tu y allais pourquoi ?

-Pour une fusion.

-Avec qui ?

'Il rit, enfin rire c'est un bien grand mot. Je dirais plutôt qu'il accompagne un léger sourire d'un vague son, que l'on peut interpréter comme un rire.'

-Quoi ?

-On dirait que la journaliste en toi n'est pas tout à fait morte.

-Je te dérange avec mes questions ?

-Non ! Non. Mais ça me transporte des années en arrière.

-J'avais un faible pour toi à l'époque.

-Je te croyais amoureuse de Clark.

-D'une certaine façon, oui. Disons que Clark avait un côté rassurant, c'était un peu le Prince Charmant dont rêvent les petites filles et que les femmes prétendent rechercher, officiellement.

-Et officieusement ?

-Elles préfèrent l'homme dangereux, trouble, celui qui a un parfum de mystère.

-Et j'étais cet homme là ?

-Pour moi oui. Tu étais tellement différent de tous ceux qui m'entouraient, tu avais un côté séducteur, un homme entouré de femmes et de mystère avec un passé trouble. Bref un fantasme vivant.

-Et maintenant ?

-Au premier abord tu es un homme qu'on admire et qu'on craint pour son pouvoir.

-Et toi, je te fais peur ?

-Non. Moi je suis encore sous le charme de celui que tu étais avant.

-C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de me fuir la première fois ?

-Oui. Mais ça n'a pas franchement bien fonctionné.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non Pas le moins du monde. On forme un drôle de couple toi et moi, tu ne trouves pas ?

'Oups ! Je ne suis pas sûre que l'utilisation du mot couple soit très judicieuse. Il ne manquerait plus que je lui fasse peur et qu'il parte en courant.'

"Un couple ? Quoique en y regardant bien, on peut peut-être parler de couple ou tout du moins d'un début de relation."

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

'Il n'a pas contredit le "couple", est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il approuve, est-ce que je dois me sentir soulagé, je n'en sais rien.'

-Puisque qu'on en est aux confidences, toi aussi tu m'attirais. Mais je ne sais pas quelque chose me l'interdisait.

-Interdisait ?

-Trop jeune, trop différente, trop difficile, je ne sais pas.

-Et Lana alors ? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir !

-Avec le recul je crois qu'elle était un peu comme Clark pour toi, une espèce d'idéal, presque une caricature finalement. Et je suppose que ça n'a pas du t'enchanter de la voir te voler les faveurs d'un autre amoureux potentiel.

-Non c'est vrai. J'en ai même beaucoup souffert, même si je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que tu puisses vouloir de moi. Et puis à cette époque j'avais aussi d'autres rêves...

-Le Daily Planet.

-Oui.

-Laisse-moi essayer d'effacer tout ça , je ne peux te garantir que je vais y arriver mais je peux essayer.

- Essayons alors.

'Il m'embrasse avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. C'est la plus longue discussion que l'on est eu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est comme si nous avions franchir une étape.'

-C'est étrange, j'ai toujours tout calculé, mais toi tu n'étais pas prévue dans l'équation.

-Et c'est mal ?

-Je l'ignore, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis mis à vivre au présent.

"C'est à son tour de m'embrasser et je me laisse totalement. Mon père m'a appris à vivre froidement, d'aborder les choses de façons parfaitement rationnelle. Mais avec Chloé tout est différent, c'est l'instinct qui réagit, le cœur même, l'héritage de ma mère."

-Chloé, laisse-moi me perdre en toi.

-Lex.

'Il a enfouit son visage dans mon cou et il englobe son corps du mien. Il nous déshabille, en quelques secondes, nous sommes nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Encore quelques secondes pour mettre un préservatif et il entre en moi. Et à peine est-il entré qu'il lâche un soupir de contentement infini.'

"Tout est tellement différent avec elle, à chaque fois c'est tellement intense. J'étais mort à l'intérieur et à son contact, la vie c'est remis à palpiter dans mes veines. Je croyais m'être détaché de tout ça, de mon humanité, et c'était vrai, mais elle a tout changé."

'Une fois de plus, faire l'amour avec lui, m'a plus que comblé. Jamais un homme n'étais parvenu à me donner autant de plaisir et à chaque fois qui plus est.'

-Wow !

-À ce point là ?

'Je sens comme une pointe de fierté masculine transparaître dans sa voix.'

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-Dis-moi.

'Décidément il est d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui.'

-Comme tu dois t'en douter, tu n'es pas le premier, loin de là même. À une certaine époque j'ai été prise d'une sorte de boulimie d'homme, même si mon palmarès est loin d'égaler le tien. Tout ça pour dire que ça n'a jamais était très folichon, même s'il m'est arrivé d'avoir du plaisir, ça n'a jamais été avec une telle intensité, ni une telle régularité.

"Même si son discours était clair, sans gêne dans la voix elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rougir."

-Régularité ?

-Oui, enfin tu fais mouche à chaque fois, ne m'oblige pas à entrer dans les détails.

-Et si je te disais que c'est réciproque, que ton plaisir est mon plaisir.

"Je peux lire la surprise sur son visage."

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Disons que ma situation est un peu similaire à la tienne, j'ai pris du plaisir avec de nombreuses femmes, mais c'était chacun son tour. Je prends, je donne, sans réel échange et ça s'arrête là. La raison qui me faisait leur donner du plaisir, c'était pour satisfaire mon égo masculin. Alors qu'avec toi , c'est différent, je prends plaisir à te donner du plaisir.

'Alors celle là je l'attendais pas.'

-Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

-Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaire aux hommes, j'ai plus tendance à être la fille que l'on prend par défaut.

-E moi je crois t'avoir déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon cas. Tu es belle et désirable, Chloé, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et j'aime sincèrement être avec toi.

"Puisque mes dire n'ont pas l'air de suffire, je passe aux actes et je l'embrasse avec toute la passion dont je suis capable."

-Je te crois.

'Oh non ! Je rêve, mon ventre vient de gronder. La honte ! Et en plus ça le fait sourire.'

-Tu as faim ?

-Euh oui, je crois.

"Elle est toute rouge, c'est mignon."

'Pourquoi il bouge plus ?'

-Lex ? Ça va ?

-Euh... Oui. Je viens de me dire que tu étais toute rouge et que c'était mignon.

"Elle hausse un sourcil perplexe."

-Oui je sais. Je ne suis pas sensé trouver les choses mignonnes.

"Maintenant elle rigole franchement."

-Tu te moque de moi.

-Non, je te trouve adorable.

"Ah ! Première nouvelle."

-C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit ça.

-Ça je me doute.

'Rho la la c'est terrible, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage rose avec des angelots qui volettent partout et une pluie de petits cœurs roses qui tombe du ciel. C'est Lex Luthor, bon sang, pas Lana Lang, l'homme qui collectionne les femmes, celui qui ne peut pas aimer. Rha non, c'est définitif, je suis amoureuse de lui.'

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-De l'osso bucco avec du risotto.

"Je sais parfaitement qu'elle a dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais..."

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

"Je sort mon portable."

-Oui, bonjour, Lex Luthor.

-Ce sera 2 osso bucco accompagné d'un risotto, vous rajouterez deux tiramisus et pour le vin ce sera un Chianti.

-Au 112 Beggle Street.

-Très bien, merci.

"Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds."

-Dit moi que tu ne viens pas de faire ce que je crois que tu as fait.

-J'ai appelé le traiteur pour qu'il nous livre ce que tu voulais manger.

-Mais tu es cinglé, ça va couter une fortune.

-Tu sembles avoir oublié un détail.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis multimilliardaire, ce n'est pas un déjeuné chez le traiteur qui va me ruiner.

-Ouais, bon, ça va, on le sait que tu es plein aux as. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, on aurait pu trouver de quoi manger dans les placards.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

'C'est trop mignon !!! Arghhhh, non !!!!!!! Retour en force des petits cœurs et des nuages roses, c'est pas bon du tout ça.'

"Une fois la commande arrivée, on s'est attablé le plus naturellement du monde dans sa cuisine. Et le plus bizarre, c'est que justement ça ne l'est pas : bizarre."

'On est là, à manger tranquillement, tous les deux, parlant de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis. On parle boulot, cinéma, littérature, comme je pourrais le faire avec Clark ou Loïs.'

-Merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je devais déjeuner avec Loïs, j'ai complètement oublié.

"Elle se précipite dans le salon."

-Il faut que je l'appelle.

-Oui Loïs, c'est moi.

-Oui, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié. Comme je suis malade...

-Comment ça tu es en bas ?

-Non, Loïs attend...

'Elle a raccroché, je me retourne paniquée vers Lex.'

-C'est Loïs, elle est avec Clark, elle monte. Est-ce que tu peux...

-Je ne bouge pas de là.

"Elle ferme la porte de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir celle de l'entrée. Je comprends parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas envie que Clark ou sa cousine me trouve chez elle, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'être confronté à Clark dans cette situation."

'Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça, s'ils le trouvent ici, nous sommes morts. Il faut que j'aie l'air malade, histoire qu'ils ne s'attardent pas. Enfiler une robe de chambre, de toute façon j'ai l'air fatiguée. Les voilà.'

-Loïs, Clark !

-Eh ben, t'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir. Mais comment tu l'as su ?

-Comme tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable, j'ai appelé à ton bureau, c'est eux qui m'ont dit que tu étais malade.

'Logique.'

-Je t'ai apporté un truc à manger, je vais te le faire réchauffer.

-Merci.

'Je me tourne vers Clark pour lui dire quelque chose, mais, faire réchauffer cuisine et cuisine Lex'

-Loïs, non !

'Trop tard.'

"Difficile de passer inaperçu, en tenue décontractée au milieu de la cuisine de Chloé. Loïs a l'air choqué, Chloé est mortifiée. Elle m'adresse un maigre sourire, qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Oulà, Clark a l'air furieux."

'Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, visiblement sous le choc.'

-Chloé, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

"Le ton de Clark est un peu trop agressif à mon goût"

'Ils sont là tous les deux à m'accabler de questions auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre quand je sens le bras de Lex s'enrouler autour de ma taille et le silence se faire.'

-Ce qui se passe entre Chloé et moi ne regarde que nous.

'Les questions reprennent de plus belle.'

-Ça suffit !

"Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui est intervenu."

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Clark, Loïs, je vous appelle plus tard, on reparlera de tout ça à froid, ça nous évitera de dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas. D'accord ?

'Ils acquiescent, un peu à contre cœur, et s'en vont.'

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si j'avais pensé à annuler, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Ça ne fait rien, Chloé.

"Je la prend dans mes bras pour la rassurer."

-J'ai appris à ne plus me préoccuper de ce que disent les gens.

-Mais c'est un peu ma famille, mais Clark peut être tellement borné parfois.

-Oh ça je sais. Mais s'ils t'aiment vraiment ils comprendront.

-Alors que même moi je n'y arrive pas vraiment ?

'Il m'embrasse doucement. En fait si je sais, je sais que je suis accro à Lex Luthor et que sa seule présence me fait me sentir bien. La seule inconnue, c'est lui. Tout mon être me clame de lui faire confiance, que mes sentiments sont réciproques, mais le doute subsiste.'

-Viens.

"Je m'installe dans le canapé et l'assoie sur mes genoux, blottie dans le creux de mes bras."

'Nous sommes là, assis sur le canapé, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, quand son portable se met à sonner.'

"Et merde, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre après la commande au traiteur."

-Lex Luthor.

-Hum hum.

-Non vous le voyez bien.

-C'est bon j'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mon service de sécurité c'est aperçu de la supercherie, faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas si bêtes finalement. Je dois y aller, mais je te promets d'être là ce soir.

'Après le départ de Lex, après avoir tout rangé, après avoir mit un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, j'ai finit par appeler Loïs et Clark. Ils sont passés après le boulot afin de discuter calmement, mais ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu. Il faut dire que Clark est passablement irritable lorsqu'il s'agit de Lex et que j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Alors le ton est monté, forcément, et là on s'engueule purement et simplement.'

-Tu peux nous expliquer Chloé ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer Clark, ça c'est fait comme ça, sans préméditation, juste par hasard.

-Depuis quand, comment ?

-Il y a une semaine et demi environ, on s'est croisé dans un bar, on cherchait tous les deux un peu de compagnie, alors nous sommes repartis ensemble. Ça ne devait être que l'histoire d'une nuit, comme pour exorciser une vieille pulsion.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ta cuisine ?

-Il est revenu. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais, tu vois, je suis contente qu'il est fait.

-Il se joue de toi, à travers toi, c'est moi qu'il essaye d'atteindre.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien, pas plu que moi d'ailleurs. Et puis arrête de tout ramener à toi. Tout ce que sais moi, c'est que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien et même si je dois en baver après, j'ai envie de vivre ce bonheur. Et vous n'avez aucun droit de décider si ce que je fais est bien ou mal.

-Tu vas finir par souffrir.

-C'est mon problème, Clark, pas le tien. Je prends mes décisions en connaissance de cause, je sais qui est Lex et comment il fonctionne. Je sais ce qui peut se passer et tu sais quoi, je prends le risque.

-Mais...

'Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve.'

-Il n'y a pas de mais Clark !!!!

'La sonnette nous interrompt et je sais parfaitement de qu'il s'agit. Je vais dans ma chambre chercher mon manteau.'

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me casse ! Pensez à claquer la porte en sortant.

"La porte s'ouvre. Elle a l'air furieuse et en plus elle porte son manteau."

-Viens, on s'en va.

'Je l'attrape par le bras et je nous dirige vers la sortie.'

-Et on va où ?

-Chez toi, à l'hôtel, aux Bahamas, au Groenland, peu importe, tant que je ne vois plus sa tronche de boy scout.

-Donc Clark était chez toi.

-Oui.

-Et il n'a pas compris.

-Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

"Je la dirige vers ma voiture et l'y fait monter."

-Pfff, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si borné ?

- Laisse-lui le temps.

"Sa colère fait place à de la lassitude."

-Tu m'emmène où ?

-Chez moi.

-Je suis un peu surprise.

'Non, en fait je suis carrément sur le cul.'

-Tu m'as accueilli chez toi quand j'en avais besoin, maintenant c'est à moi d'en faire de même.

'Sa main s'est égarée sur ma joue. C'est pour ces petits gestes qui pourtant ne lui ressemble pas que je craque complètement.'

'Son appartement est tel que je l'imaginais froid et impersonnel, mais en même temps on sent que c'est chez lui, c'est bizarre.'

-C'est euh... joli.

"Elle a dit ça juste pour dire quelque chose mais je sais ce qu'elle pense, parce que je pense la même chose."

-Si on veut, c'est surtout très cher.

'Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne à travers l'appartement jusqu'à ce me semble être sa chambre.'

-Attend moi là.

'Il passe dans une pièce adjacente.'

"Après quelques minutes, je suis de retour dans ma chambre, elle est toujours debout au milieu de la pièce à m'attendre."

-Je suis sûr que tu es le genre de femmes qui aime se prélasser dans son bain.

-Heu, oui.

'Il me retire mon manteau.'

-Malheureusement je n'ai qu'une simple douche.

'Mon pull.'

-Je sais.

"Je passe mes mains sous son T-shirt, continuant de la dévêtir. Elle me regarde bizarrement, ne sachant pas trop où je veux en venir."

'Il ôte sa veste et ses chaussures. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il joue, mais je suis le mouvement et déboutonne sa chemise.'

"Je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse doucement. Je goûte une fois de plus à la chaleur de sa peau."

'Une fois nus, il m'entraîne dans la fameuse pièce, qui s'avère être une salle de bain. Il a fait couler un bain, c'est donc là qu'il voulait en venir ! C'est trop chou, rha je suis irrécupérable.'

"Je la fais rentrer à ma suite dans la baignoire, puis je l'assoie contre moi, son dos s'appuyant contre mon torse."

'Rho, c'est génial, non seulement sa baignoire est gigantesque, mais en plus elle fait des bulles.'

-Ça va mieux ?

-Un peu.

'C'est le paradis, ouais ! Un bain bouillonnant, Lex Luthor, le pied !'

-Si j'avais une baignoire comme celle-ci je passerai mes journées dedans.

-Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que depuis que je l'ai, c'est la deuxième fois que je m'en sers.

-Ah ! J'aurai plutôt dis la première.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à prendre des bains et tu n'es pas non plus le genre à ramener ses conquêtes à la maison.

-C'est assez vrai.

-C'était quand la première fois ?

-Juste après l'avoir faite installer. Je l'ai quand même essayée.

"Elle rigole."

-En tous cas, merci. Ce bain était une excellente idée.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

'Il a glissé ses mains sur épaules qu'il commence à masser doucement.'

-Mmmmm oui...

"Je sens ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Après quelques minutes, je la réinstalle contre moi et je l'entoure de mes bras."

-Je suis au paradis.

'Je sens son sourire alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle.'

"Je viens de prendre conscience de quelque chose, sa présence me détend. Je me sens plus serein quand elle est là. Je me sens à ma place, c'est étrange à quel point le fait d'être assis, avec elle, là dans cette baignoire me paraît logique."

'La soirée c'est merveilleusement bien passée. Après le bain, il m'a enroulé dans l'un de ses peignoirs de bain. Puis il a commandé à manger et nous avons dîné en tête à tête.'

"Ça me fait bizarre qu'elle soit là, c'est comme si j'avais une femme. Mais en réfléchir bien, je n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'autre dans ce rôle. Finalement elle avait raison de parler de couple, ce matin."

-Tu as l'air fatiguée.

"Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête."

-Viens te coucher, la journée a été riche en émotion.

'Wow, j'étais sûre qu'il me ramènerait chez moi, mais il a l'air de trouver normal que je reste ici. Est-ce que ça fait de moi la petite amie de Lex Luthor ?'

"Je lui tends une veste de pyjama que je ne porte presque jamais, vu que la plupart du temps je dors en boxer."

'On s'allonge l'un à côté de l'autre et je me love contre lui.'

-S'il y a quelques jours on m'avait dit que je dormirai dans ta chambre, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-Moi non plus. Ni toi, ni une autre d'ailleurs. Mais je suis content que tu sois là.

'Respire, Chloé, respire.'

-Tu brises la monotonie de mon existence.


	4. Chapter 4

**note** : Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais c'est vrai que j'ai eut du mal avec cette fic ces derniers temps. Désolé pour les fans de Lucas, il passe un peu pour un crétin, mais perso j'ai jamais pu l'encader.

-Chloé ! Chloé !

"Elle grimace."

-Debout !

-Mmmmm ! Non.

'Je suis trop bien, il est hors de question que je me lève.'

-Non ?

-Pas envie.

"Je me doutais bien, qu'elle devait être du genre grognon le matin, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire, c'est assez marrant."

-Il faut aller travailler.

-Non, on a qu'à dire que je suis malade, très malade.

"Et voilà, qu'elle a une moue de petite fille, son père a du en voir de toutes les couleurs autrefois."

-Et moi alors ?

-Pareil. C'est très contagieux comme maladie.

'Oh mon dieu, il sourit. Je veux dire, il sourit vraiment, c'est pas un de ses petits rictus polis. Il est encore plus sexy comme ça, je ne croyais pas ça possible.'

"Elle est bizarre maintenant, elle me regarde fixement."

-Chloé ? Ça va ?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Hein ?

-Embrasse-moi.

"Et sans plus attendre, elle m'attrape par le cou et m'embrasse sauvagement."

'On se sépare à bout de souffle.'

-Et c'est en quel honneur ?

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

"Là, je ne comprend pas tout."

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça embellit ton visage.

-T'es pas croyable. Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré de femme comme toi.

-Que veux-tu, je suis unique.

-Et modeste avec ça.

"Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de céder à sa demande et de rester avec elle."

-Chloé, j'aimerai vraiment rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Je ne peux pas !

-Il ne peuvent pas se passer de toi là-bas, dans ta grande usine, après tout c'est toi le patron, non ?

"Oh et puis merde, elle a raison, la Terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner si je ne vais pas travailler une journée."

'Il m'embrasse avec passion, puis murmure quelque chose à mon oreille.'

-Puisse que tu insistes...

-Tu ne vas pas travailler ?

-Non.

-Wahou ! J'en reviens pas !

'Décidément je vais de surprise en surprise avec lui, il ne réagit jamais de la façon que j'attendais. Je suis un peu perdue.'

-Tu sais, Chloé, pour moi aussi la situation est étrange.

"Elle me sourit doucement."

-Quand elle va apprendre que je ne viens pas travailler, ma secrétaire va en tomber de sa chaise. Déjà le premier matin où je me suis réveillé chez et que je suis arrivé en retard, elle faillit me faire une syncope. Alors là j'imagine même pas.

"Elle éclate franchemen de rire."

-Je pensais je que je disais hier, tu apportes quelque chose de différent dans ma vie et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je me sens bien avec toi.

"Elle pose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres."

-Moi aussi je me sens bien ici avec toi.

'Nos baisers deviennent plus passionnés, plus langoureux.'

-J'ai evie de toi.

'Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de moi viens de prononcer cette phrase, peut-être les deux, peut-être aucun, je suis déjà à mille lieux de là.'

"À peine quelques secondes plus tard et nous sommes nus tous les deux, encore quelques secondes pour mettre un préservatif et je plonge en elle, encore... Je ne m'en lasse pas, j'ai la sensation que je ne pourrais jamais être rassacié d'elle."

'À chaque fois c'est plus intense, plus... plus... Il bouge doucement d'abord, puis accélère le rythme progressivement.'

"Elle plante ses ongles dans mon dos, elle se rapproche dangeusereusement de cette jouillance, qui, je le sais, provoquera immanquablement la mienne."

-LEX !

'Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce cri, je ne suis pas du genre bruyante d'habitude, mais c'est peut-être ça la vrai jouissance, un cri.'

'On a passé la matinée au lit. Depuis qu'on s'est re-rencontré, on a passé la majeur partie du temps où l'on était tous les deux au lit. Mais paradoxalement, je ne dirais pas que notre relation est que sexuelle, je ne sais pas, c'est étrange.'

"Elle est pensive. Je le sais parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours eu la même attitude, lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux qui regardent au loin, la lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordille doucement. J'aime la regarder réfléchir, il n'existe pas beaucoup de femmes qui réfléchissent dans mon entourage, hormis celle avec qui je travaille, et encore pas toutes."

-À quoi tu penses ?

-À nous, à tout ça.

-Et ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas trop et c'est bien ça le problème.

-Chloé je sais que pour toi, tout ça n'est pas très clair, ça ne l'est pas pour moi non plus...

'Je m'apprête à répondre quand j'entend la porte d'entrée.'

"Elle me regarde avec des yeux étonnés, moi aussi, j'ai entendu la porte et je sais de qui il s'agit, c'est la seule personne à avoir le double des clés de mon appartement, mon frère, Lucas."

-Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici à cette heure ?

-De qui tu parles ? Qui est-ce qui vient d'arriver ?

-Mon frère, Lucas, ne bouge pas, je reviens.

'Il sort de la chambre. J'ignorais qu'il avait encore des relations avec son frère.'

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lucas ?

-Je me faisais du souci figure-toi.

-Et on peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Depuis quand tu prends des jours de congé ?

-Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas pris un jour de repos, ne serait-ce qu'un dimanche depuis des années.

"Il semblerait que quelque chose est attiré son regard, le manteau de Chloé."

imghttp://alexiel2001.free.fr/forum/unefois38.jpg/img

-Depuis quand tu ramènes des filles ici ?

-Lucas mêle-toi de tes affaires et laisse ma vie amoureuse tranquille.

-Amoureuse ? C'est nouveau ça ! Depuis quand Lex Luthor tombe-t-il amoureux ? T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ce que je viens de dire. Depuis quand Lex Luthor laisse-t-il échapper ses mots ?"

-Lucas, calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est qui ? Elle est canon au moins ? J'la connais ?

"Je le connais, quand il est parti comme ça, il est impossible de l'arrêter, si je ne lui répond pas je vais l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée."

-Tu ne la connais pas.

-Tu l'a rencontrée comment ? C'est l'une de tes conquètes d'un soir ?

-Lucas, je te préviens, si un seul mot sort de cette pièce...

-Je suis un homme mort, je sais. Alors dit-moi ? Aller quoi, j'suis ton frère !

"Mais il ne va pas me lâcher cet imbécile."

-Chloé, elle s'appelle Chloé. Chloé Sullivan, pour être précis, c'est une ancienne connaissance de Smallville, une amie de Clark. Voilà, t'es content ?

-Clark ? Comme dans Clark Kent, ennemi personnel de Lex Luthor ?

-Oui, Lucas.

-TU es un mort. On va déjà commencer par doubler ton service de sécurité. Et puis on va prendre toutes les mesures qui s'imposent.

-Lucas, arrête tes âneries et laisse Chloé s'occuper de Clark. Lucas ? Tu m'écoutes ?

"Je me retourne pour savoir ce qui a si subitement capturé le regard de mon frère, Chloé !"

'Euh, finalement je suis pas sûre que sortir de la chambre était une très bonne idée. Son frère me regarde bizarrement. Lex me fait signe d'approcher.'

-Chloé, voici mon frère Lucas, Lucas, voici Chloé.

"Il y a une lueur étrange dans le regard de mon frère que je n'arrive pas bien à interprêter. Il est surpris, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais il y a autre chose."

'Il me tend la main pour que je la lui sers'

-Vous m'en voyez ravi chère Mademoiselle.

"Oh ! mais c'est pas vrai ! Décidément Lucas ne peux pas s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes."

-Euh moi de même.

-Alors comme ça mon frère vous a rencontrée durant sa période Smallville ?

-Oui, on a même travaillé un temps ensemble, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Mais attendez, ça me revient, Sullivan, je me disais bien que ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, vous êtes celle qui a fait mettre le vieux en tôle !

"Oh mais c'est pas vrai, lui alors pour mettre les pieds dans le plat y a pas mieux ! Le problème c'est que malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas spécialement une lumière, cet abrutit a une mémoire d'éléphant."

-Le vieux ?

-Mon père, il parle de notre père. Et oui Lucas, c'est d'elle dont il s'agit. Maintenant t'es gentil, tu dégages.

-Mais attend je viens juste d'arriver, on commence à peine à faire connaissance la charmante Chloé et moi.

'Lex l'agrippe violemment par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie, je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de le mettre dehors.'

-Dehors j'ai dit.

"Ce qu'il peut m'énerver par moment cet imbécile."

-T'es vraiment pas marrant.

-Lucas, maintenant t'es gentil, tu nous lâches et tu retournes bosser.

-T'es vraiment accro n'est-ce pas ? En temps normal tu aurais trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour te débarasser de ta conquète du jour, mais là c'est différent, pas vrai ?

-Oui Lucas, c'est différent, où ça va nous mener, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est indéniablement différent.

-Bon je file et ne t'inquiète pas je te couvre. Passe une bonne journée.

"Décidément mon frère est vraiment impossible, mais il est la seule personne avec qui j'entretiens des rapports humains à peu près normaux, enfin avant, car maintenant il a Chloé."

-Désolé pour cette intrusion, mais j'ai enfin réussi à le mettre dehors.

-C'est pas bien grave, il est... sympatique ton frère.

'Je le vois qui hausse un sourcil.'

-D'accord, il est bizarre, mais il a pas l'air bien méchant.

-Mouais.

'Il a pas l'air vraiment convaincu. Il sourit avant de m'enlacer doucement.'

-Un petit déjeuner ça te dirais ?

-Tant qu'il y a du café, moi je suis toujours partante.

'Passer la nuit et la journée chez Lex a vraiment été une expérience étrange, étrangement normal en fait. Une journée comme j'aurais pu en passer avec n'importe quel homme lamba, sauf que là, il s'agit de Lex Luthor tout de même. Rien n'est sensé être normal avec lui. Et là je suis chez moi, seule. On a décidé d'un commun accord de passer la nuit chacun de son côté, pfff, tu parles d'une idée brillante. Il me maaaaannnnnque, je suis pathétique.'

"Je ne vais pas passer la nuit debout à la porte de ma chambre à contempler mon lit vide ! Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de me coucher, pas seul en tout cas. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Travailler ? Pas envie. Regarder un film ? Pas dans mes habitudes. Lire un bouquin ? Pour quoi faire je sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Je sais très bien ce qu'on avait décidé, mais tanpis, c'est d'elle dont j'ai envie et de rien d'autre."

'Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne sert à rien que je me mette au lit, je ne dormirais pas. Alors autant mettre à profit cette nuit blanche pour faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais le temps de faire d'habitude, comme du tri, par exemple.'

"J'enfile mes chaussures, je prends mon manteau et je sors."

'Mais qui est-ce qui peut bien sonner à une heure pareille ? Franchement, hein ? On ne peux même pas faire un peu de rangement tranquille.'

-Lex ?

-Bonsoir. Je peux entrer ?

"Elle s'écarte pour me laisser passer et j'entre dans l'appartement."

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de...

-Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas rester seul.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, parce que là ça donne un peu l'impression que n'importe qui ferait l'affaire et ce n'est pas le cas."

-Tu ne dormais pas j'espère ?

-Non. Insomie, je faisais du tri.

"Je viens juste de remarquer que son sol est jonché de papier, de photo et de tout un tas d'autres choses."

'Il se tient derrière moi quand soudainement il m'enlace.'

-Je t'ai mentie tout à l'heure, ma venue n'a rien à voir avec la solutitude, tu me manquais, c'est tout.

'Oh seigneur ! L'apocalypse est pour bientôt, Lex Luthor vient d'exprimer une faiblesse et il vient de me dire que je lui manquais. Rha je suis bonne pour le retour des p'tits cœurs roses.'

-Pareil pour moi. Je voulais aller dormir, mais impossible d'y aller seule.

-Alors tu t'es mise au tri.

-Oui. Pathétique, hein ?

-Pas plus que moi fixant mon lit pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Tu triais quoi ?

-De vielles photos essentiellement.

"J'en ramasse une qui se trouve à mes pieds. C'est une petite fille blonde assise sur les genoux d'un Gabe beaucoup plus jeune que celui que je connais."

-C'est toi je suppose ?

-Oui.

'Il sourit, et son sourire a quelque chose d'attendri. C'est un peu étrange sur lui.'

-Tu avais de sacrées joues !

-Oh ça va, c'est pas drôle.

-Tu étais mignonne tout plein, avec ta petite bouille ronde.

'Et il ajoute avec un brin de mélancolie dans la voix.'

-On peut voir tout l'amour de ton père sur cette photo.

-J'aimerais bien voir des photos de toi enfant.

-Tu serais déçue, elles n'ont pas grand intérêt, elles sont toutes factice, ma famille y pose dans un semblant d'union familiale. Elles n'ont rien de spontanées, en fait elles n'ont rien de familiales.

-Je voudrais juste savoir à quoi tu ressemblais.

-À un petit garçon triste, mais si tu y tiens vaiment je t'en apporterai.

'Je suis touchée par son aveu. ll n'est pas courant pour un Luthor de confier ce genre de chose.'

"Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me sert contre elle. Soudain elle redresse la tête. Je connais cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle a une idée."

-Attends, je reviens.

"Elle va dans sa chambre, puis revient trois minutes plus tard avec un appareil photo."

'Il a l'air étonné et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le prendre en photo.'

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais des photos spontanées de toi.

"Elle est pas croyable. Elle se met à côté de moi, passe un bras autour de ma taille et tend l'autre en face de nous, en tenant l'appareil."

-Souris !

'Je réalise que je suis en train de faire une photo de nous. Ce qui me fait comprendre que nous sommes en train de devenir un nous. Oh mon dieu, je forme un couple avec Lex Luthor, tout du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai, la question à un million est : ressent-il la même chose ?'

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va être réussie, si tu la prend comme ça sans réellement viser.

-Rho, on s'en fout, c'est pas ça l'important, on fait pas de la photo d'art.

-Et c'est quoi l'important ?

-C'est de garder en mémoire les bons moments.

-Et maintenant c'est un bon moment ?

"Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarde droits dans les yeux."

-Un homme que j'apprécie beaucoup, il faut bien l'avouer, a traversé la moitié de la ville juste parce que je lui manquais, alors oui, ceci est définitivement un bon moment.

"Il n'a jamais été facile pour moi d'exprimer des sentiments, je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça et qui plus est, on ne peut pas dire que mes précédentes expériences dans le domaine aient été très concluantes. Mais j'ai besoin qu'elle sache ce qu'elle représente pour moi."

-Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi Chloé.

'Il me sert contre lui. Et je dois avouer que son aveu me rassure un peu quant à la nature de ses sentiments pour moi, j'ai tellement de mal à y croire, tellement de mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse avoir de réèls sentiments pour moi.'

-Bon si on allait se coucher, parce que je crains fort que nous soyons obligé d'aller travailler demain.

-Je te suis.

"Nous dirigeons vers sa chambre, nous nous déshabillons et nous glissons sous les draps."

'Une fois couché je plonge dans la chaleur de ses bras, dieu que je suis bien.'

"Il était évident que c'est ici que je souhaitais être. Je la regarde s'endormir à mes côtés, avant de sombrer à mon tour."


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Je sais, je sais ça faisait une éternité que j'avais pas de MAJ, mais je manquais un peu d'inspi. Bon maintenant que je sais comment tout ça va finir ça devrait être moins long jusqu'à la prochaine (mais on ne sait jamais).

'Un mois, ça fait maintenant un mois que Lex est revenu dans ma vie. Et depuis, il est revenu de Baltimore, il ne s'est pas passé une nuit que nous n'ayons pas passé ensemble. Même si on ne se le dit pas clairement, il est désormais clair que Lex et moi formont un couple ou tout du moins quelque chose d'approchant.'

"Ce soir, comme quasiment tous les soirs, je rentre du travail, dans ce que je pourrais maintenant quasiment qualifier de maison, l'appartement de Chloé. Depuis presque trois semaines maintenant, j'y passe quasiment toutes mes nuits, si on excepte les trois que l'on a passé chez moi. Sauf que ce soir, je rentre plus tôt, bien plus tôt, à tel point que Chloé n'est même pas encore rentrée. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle m'a confié une clé de son appartement et ce soir je lui prépare une surprise."

'Comment ça une réunion de service à dix-sept heures trente ? Oh non ! Mais je suis pas d'accord moi. Je voulais rentrer tôt, Lex m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Je veux voi Lex, moi et pas aller à une réunion de service à la con, complètement soporifique. La barbe !'

"La table est mise, le repas est arrivé et attend au chaud. Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus qu'elle et elle ne devrait plus tarder."

'Et bla bla bla. Et bla bla bla. Mon dieu, ce que c'est chiant. Mais abrège bon sang, j'veux rentrer, moi ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un sex-symbol qui m'attend.'

"Il y a un truc qui ne va pas, elle devrait être rentrée depuis plus d'une heure. En plus elle est injoignable, sont portable est éteint."

'Enfin fini, c'est pas trop tôt. Tiens, c'est étrange, Lex a essayé de me joindre quatre fois en moins d'une heure.'

-Allo ?

-Lex ? C'est moi.

-Chloé ? Mais où étais-tu passée ? Je commençais à me faire du soucis.

'Ghé ?'

-Tu es déjà rentré ?

-Oui, ça fait un petit moment déjà. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. J'ai juste eu une réunion de dernière minute qui s'est éternisée. Je suis sur le chemin du retour, je suis là dans un quart d'heure.

'Et un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis enfin dans mon appartement.'

-Rholala ! Non mais je te jure, hein ! Programmer une réunion le jour même et à cinq heures et demi de l'après midi en plus . Vraiment 'sont rien dans le crâne. C'est pas croyable, ils se croient tout permis.

"Elle entre, se débarrasse de son manteau, pose son sac, ses clés et se dirige vers sa chambre, sans même m'accorder un regard et sans cesser de parler."

-Chloé ?

"Elle se retourne enfin."

-Oui ?

'Wow ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche en smocking ? Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il avait un cocktail ou un truc dans le genre.'

-Tu dois sortir ?

'Il fait non de la tête et me montre quelque chose du doigt. Oh que c'est trognon ! Il a préparé à dîner aux chandelles. Hé ! Minute, depuis quand j'associe le mot trognon à Lex Luthor ? Lana sort de mon corps immédiatement !'

"Elle se précipite vers moi et m'embrasse."

-C'est pour ça que tu es rentré plutôt ?

-En partie.

-En partie ?

-Tu verras. En attendant va dans ta chambre, quelque chose t'y attend. Pendant ce temps là je vais réchauffer le dîner, qui est maintenant froid, puisque tu es arrivé en retard.

'Y a un paquet sur le lit, il m'a fait un cadeau ! J'adore les cadeaux ! C'est trop mignon ! Oh seigneur, je suis en train de devenir la copie conforme de Lana Lang, pitié. C'est une robe bustier absolument sublime et qui valoir à peu près aussi cher que tout ce que je possède réunis. Elle est noiresatiné, sans manche, mais avec de larges bretelles et un décolleté carré, la jupe, très évasée, m'arrive juste au dessus du genou. J'ai un petit ensemble de lingerie que va aller à la perfection là dessous. J'ai craqué dessus dans un magasin, sans jamais avoir vraiment eu l'occassion de le porter, jusqu'à ce soir. Bon aller à la douche.'

"Vingt minutes plus tard, elle resort de la chambre et comme je l'avais prédit, elle est absolument sublime dans cette robe."

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci. Cette robe est splendide, tu n'aurais pas dû.

"Je la prends dans mes bras."

-Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis elle te va tellement bien que ça aurait été dommage que tu ne la portes pas.

"Je ne peux résister à ses lèvres et l'embrasse."

-Donc tu m'as préparé à dîner ?

-Disons plutôt que je t'ai réchauffé à dîner, j'ai passé commande chez le traiteur.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Mais j'ai mis la table.

"Elle éclate de rire."

'Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse. C'est la première fois depuis que nous nous fréquentons, qu'il instaure une sorte de jeu de séduction. C'est un peu comme si on avait commencé notre relation à l'envers, nous nous étions tout de suite incéré dans une sorte de quotidien.'

-En tout cas, c'est très gentil à toi. Ce dîner est une très bonne idée.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

"Je la fait assoire à table et vais chercher le repas."

-Ça à l'air délicieux.

-J'espère bien, ça provient de chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville.

-Évidemment tu choisis toujours le meilleur.

-Je suis un Luthor, c'est dans ma nature.

"Elle éclate de rire."

-Andouille.

'Nous commençons à manger et c'est absolument divin. Remarque venant de lui ça ne me surprend pas.'

-C'est vraiment délicieux. mais que me vaut l'honneur ?

-J'avais juste envie.

"Elle passe par dessus la table pour m'embrasser, faisant tomber la moitié de la vaisselle au passage."

-Oups !

-C'est pas grave ce n'est que de la vaisselle.

'Je m'installe plus confortablement sur ses genoux.'

-Vaisselle, qui d'ailleur n'est pas la mienne.

-Non en effet, je l'ai achetée pour l'occasion.

-Et t'as payé ça une fortune, j'en suis sûre !

"Elle plaisante."

-Tout à fait. C'est, enfin c'était, du Lalique.

"Elle devient toute blanche."

-Oh ! Lex je suis désolée.

"Elle cherche à redescendre pour faire je ne sais quoi."

-Ça n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un peu de porcelaine.

-Je fais tout de travers. Décidément je ne suis vraiment pas douée.

-Mmmm, je dirais plutôt que tu es délicieusement maladroite.

'Je me love dans ses bras et nous restons silencieux un moment.'

-Avec tout ça, je ne t'ais même pas dit à quel point tu es à tomber dans ce smoking.

'Allez savoir pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer avec son noeud papillon.'

-Mais c'est fait pour.

-Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me séduire, M.Luthor ?

-C'est bien possible.

"Je plonge mon regard dans le sien."

-Et est ce que ça marche ?

-C'est bien possible.

'Nos lèvres s'effleurent avant de se lancer dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains se mettent à parcourir mon dos sans relâche. Puis mine de rire, l'une d'elle se glisse sous ma robe.'

"Je sens mon corps qui commence à réagir. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire cet effet là. Je fais un peu plusremonter ma main le long de sa cuisse. Tient, tient, mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? Un bas, une jartelle, programme intéressant."

'Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres.'

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir séduire l'autre ce soir.

-Attend. Tu n'as encore rien vu.

"Sa voix est chaude et sensuelle, elle fait déferler sur moi une vague de frisson."

'Je l'embrasse encore avant de me lever et de l'entraîner à ma suite.'

"Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, elle me pousse sur son lit. Puis elle entreprend de se dévêtir avec des gestes lents et terriblement sensuels. Une fois la robe otée, je découvre une sublime parure de sous-vêtement de mousseline et de dentelle noires, agrémentée de petits nœuds."

-Alors ? Séduit ?

"Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. On dirait que ces dessous ont été fait pour elle, ils mettent parfaitement en valeur ses courbes et la blancheur de sa peau."

'Il se trouve bien trop loin de moi, il me manque déjà. Je viens m'assoire sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, il m'enlace et reprend possession de mes lèvres. Ses baisers sont devenus pire qu'une drogue.'

"Sans jamais quitter mes lèvres, elle me contraint à m'allonger."

'En une fraction de seconde je me retrouve sous lui, je n'ai même pas vu venir son mouvement. Puis soudain plus rien. Je me redresse pour le regarder. Rapidement, mais non sans grâce, il se déshabille.'

"Une fois en boxer, je retroune m'installer à ses côtés. Je contemple cette splendeur étendue près de moi, laissant mes doigt courir sur sa peau de porcelaine."

-Tu es absolument sublime là dedans.

-C'est vrai ? Ça te plaît ? J'ai acheté ça il y a quelques mois, j'ai complètement craqué dessus en le voyant de la magasin. Mais personne n'en avait profité jusque là.

-C'est surtout toi qui es magnifique.

'Oh seigneur ! Je connais ce regard, c'est celui que Clark pose sur Loïs.'

-Lex ?

-Mmmm.

"Mes doigts courent toujours sur sa peau. Je me demande comment j'ai un jour pu vivre sans elle."

-Lex, je... je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

'Oh c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ? Les mots se sont échappé de ma bouches avant même que j'ai eu le temps de les penser. Ya pas plus efficace pour faire fuire un homme qu'une déclaration de ce genre.'

"Elle semble tétanisée. Elle a fermé les yeux, de peur sans doûte. Un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, les fait se réouvrir."

-Moi aussi je suis tombé pour toi, Chloé.

"Elle se blottit violemment dans mes bras. Elle tremble."

'Oh, mon dieu ! Oh, mon dieu ! Oh, mon dieu !'

'Il me berce. Et ses mains, elles tracent doucement des cercles dans mon dos pour m'appaiser.'

"Elle se détend."

-Ça va ?

"Elle acquiesce."

-Je sais que c'est surprennant. Crois-moi, d'une certaine manière ça me surprend autant que toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Ça c'est juste installé progressivement, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Puis un jour, sans prévenir, la vérité à éclaté sous mes yeux.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ?

-Non. En fait c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai organisé ce dîner.

'Il me sert dans ses bras. Il essuye des larmes sur mon visage, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.'

"Je contemple son visage."

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-J'en sais rien.

"Elle se sert contre moi. Ses sanglots reprennent de plus belle."

'Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? L'homme de mes rêves me dit qu'il m'aime et moi je pleure.'

"Je ne pensais pas la perturber autant. Tout en la gardant contre moi, je lui ôte ses chaussures et je nous glisse sous les draps."

-Chut, tout va bien, tout va bien.

"Elle finit par s'appaiser, je sens ses muscles se détendre."

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

-Tu es sans doute un peu stressée.

'Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'avais tellement peur que tout s'arrête, s'il apprennait ce que je ressens pour lui. La soirée avait merveilleusement bien commencé et moi j'ai tout fichu par terre.'

"Si je le pouvais je la garderais éternellement dans mes bras. La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était de tomber amoureux. Et pourtant désormais je n'échangerais mon amour pour elle, pour rien au monde. "

'Ses caresses se refond plus sensuelles. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour me donner à nouveau envie de lui.'

"Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou, elle y parcème de petits baisers, mordillant et suçottant ma jugulaire. Et mon corps commence à réagir à son traitement."

'Il presse son bassin contre mon bas-ventre et je peux sentir tout le désir qu'il a pour moi. Visiblement il est aussi excité que moi.'

-Et si nous reprennions là où nous en étions ?

"Elle a à peine le temps d'acquiescer que je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Nos baisers s'approfondissent, nos corps s'enlace."

'Nos derniers vêtements sont retirés. J'aide Lex avec le préservatif.'

"Je la pénètre d'un seul mouvement puis j'entame un lent mouvement de va et viens."

-Je t'aime, Chloé. Laisse moi te le prouver.

'Je suis incapable de lui répondre, alors j'acquiesce simplement. Immédiatement il intensifie le rythme. Puis progressivement, le plaisir augmente, jusqu'à la jouissance, qui nous délivre tous les deux.'

"Il me faut quelques instants pour revenir à la réalité. Je la garde dans mes bras, je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contact."

-Tu devrais faire attention au préservatif.

-Donne-moi juste une seconde pour récupérer.

'Je le regarde se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il en resort peu après, revient se coucher et me reprend dans ses bras.'

-Maintenant que nous avons décidé que c'était sérieux, nous deux, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? Tu crois que nous devrions l'annoncer officiellement ou un truc dans ce genre ? Et s'afficher au grand jour ?

-Non surtout pas.

'Je ne comprends plus, tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et là...'

-Euh, je...

-Ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que les gens le sache ou que j'ai honte de toi. Ça n'a rien à voir. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tes superieurs en général et McLane en particulier apprennent que nous nous fréquentons.

-Pourquoi ?

-McLane et moi étions ensemble à Excelsior et dire qu'on ne s'appréciait pas et très en dessous de la réalité. Et il a gardé une certaine rancœur contre moi, pas complétement injustifiée, c'est vrai. Mais depuis qu'il travaille pour le gouvernement, il a essayé plusieur fois de me faire mettre en prison, mais il n'a jamais eu assez de preuves pour y parvenir. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il essaye de t'utiliser contre moi, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire s'il apprennait pour nous deux.

-Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

-Si justement. Et j'ai bien trop peur que tu fasses la bêtise de refuser et que se soit toi que te retrouve derrière les barreaux. Et crois-moi McLane ne fera pas de sentiments.


	6. Chapter 6

"J'ai dit à Chloé que je rentrerais tard à cause du travail, ça n'est pas tout à fait vrai. En fait j'ai quelque chose à faire et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. J'ai demandé un petit service à ma secrétaire, je lui ai demandé d'appeler à l'aide de toutes ses forces et maintenant elle pense que je n'ai plus toute ma tête, déjà qu'avant elle avait des doutes... Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant."

-Il t'a quand même fallu plus de quatre minutes, elle aurait largement le temps de mourir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lex ?

-Bonjour Clark, ou dois-je t'appeler Superman quand tu es en costume ?

-Viens en au fait Lex, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ?

-Parce que tu tiens à Chloé.

-Si tu oses lui faire du mal, je te jure que...

-Ça n'est pas mon intention, en fait j'ai besoin que tu l'aides.

"Il semble surpris."

-Elle s'est mise dans une situation délicate et à mon avis, il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'en sortir.

-De quoi tu parles ?

"Il n'a pas l'air au courant de la condamnation qui pèse sur les épaules de Chloé. Étrange, c'est l'une des premières choses qu'elle m'ait dite quand on s'est revu dans ce bar. Je trouvais bizarre aussi que Clark n'ait rien fait pour l'aider."

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Chloé travaille pour le gouvernement ?

-Non pas vraiment, elle n'a jamais réellement expliqué, pourquoi ?

-Donc tu ne sais pas qu'elle a passer un marché avec eux, soit elle travaille pour eux soit c'est la peine de mort pour haute trahison.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout les détails. Mais je suis sûr que tu as des amis haut placé et j'aimerai que tu te serves de ton influence pour effacer sa dette.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même, un petit peu de chantage supplémentaire ne changerait pas grand chose pour toi.

-Parce que l'un de ses supérieurs veut ma tête et je ne veux pas qu'il se venge sur elle.

"Il a l'air perplexe."

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

"Il part. J'espère sincérement qu'il pourra faire quelque chose."

'Il rentre enfin; Je déteste quand il rentre tard. En fait depuis qu'il est réapparu dans ma vie, je suis incapable de rester seule, sinon il me manque. Qui aurait pu croire que moi qui était si indépendante je puisse à ce point dépendre d'un homme.'

-Hey !

-Hey !

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Ta soirée c'est bien déroulée ?

-Elle a été terriblement longue sans toi.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Chloé.

'Il vient s'installer dans le canapé et je me précipite dans ses bras.'

-Tu travailles trop.

-Je sais. Mais c'est dur de changer ses habitudes. Sache que depuis que je suis avec toi, je travaille un peu moins.

-Qu'est-ce que ça devait être avant !

-Je travaillais tout le temps. Je ne sais faire que ça, c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé.

'Il me soulève du canapé et se dirige vers la chambre.'

-Mais heureusement une petite blonde est entrée dans ma vie et depuis j'apprend à me détendre.

-Comme ça il y a une chance pour que tu ne meures pas d'une crise cardiaque à quarante-cinq ans.

-Je suis un Luthor, j'aurais au moins tenu jusqu'à soixante.

"Elle éclate de rire, j'adore la voir rire et je ne m'en lasse pas."

'Il me pose sur le lit, se déshabille et vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Je laisse ma main courir sur son torse, ses muscles sont durs, il a l'air tendu.'

-Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air tendu.

-Juste un peu de stress à cause du travail.

"Ça et autre chose. J'espère sincérement que Clark pourra faire quelque chose."

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

"Je m'éxécute et juste après je la sens qui s'asseoit sur mes fesses."

'Je commence à masser son dos. Seigneur ce que ses muscles sont raides, son dos est complètement noué. Après quelques minutes, je sens enfin ses muscles qui commencent à se détendre.'

"Mon dieu, ce que ça fait du bien !"

-J'ignorais que tu étais aussi doué de tes mains. Où ets-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?

-Mon père avait souvent mal au dos, il a été mon premier cobaye. Mais sinon, c'est un talent naturel.

-En attendant ça fait un bien fou, j'en avais vraiment besoin, merci.

'Son dos se dénoue progressivement. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappe.'

-Tu n'as pas de masseuses professionnelles pour s'occuper de toi, en temps normal ?

-Si mais cela fait longtemsp que je n'ai pas eu recourt à leur service.

-Tu aurais du, au vu de l'état de ton dos aujourd'hui.

"Aucun massage d'aucune masseuse professionnelle ne vaudra jamais ce que je suis entrain de vivre."

-Sauf qu'elles n'ont pas ton talent.

'Ho le gros mensonge, mais c'est mignon quand même ! Rho et puis c'est malin, quelle idée j'ai eut de le masser, maintenant je me trouve dans une position très inconfortable, c'est à dire passablement excitée. Bravo Chloé !'

"Son massage se fait moins soutenu, ses mouvements se font plus caressant et ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon état d'excitation."

-Chloé !

'Oh cette voix ! Sa voix. Elle me file des frissons partout. D'ailleur c'est moi ou il commence à faire sérieusement chaud ici ?'

"Soudain elle s'allonge sur moi, ses bras le long des miens. Je sens sa poitrine presser contre mon dos et son souffle à mon oreille."

-Lex !

'Je reste immobile quelques instants, puis je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, je me glisse sous son vêtement, humm, il n'y a pas qu'à moi que cette situation fait de l'effet on dirait !'

-Lex !

"Je sens ses doigts s'enrouler autour de mon sexe, puis elle se met à me caresser doucement."

-Chloé qu'est-ce que tu...

-Chut, Lex. Laisse-toi faire. détends-toi.

'Je nous fais doucement basculer sur le côté, tout en continuant mes caresses.'

"Elle se met à déposer de petits baisers sur mes épaules, ma nuque, mon crâne."

-Chloé !

'Sa voix est rauque.'

-Laisse-toi aller, Lex !

'Finalement il se détend et se laisse aller à mes caresses. Un grognement rauque s'échappe de sa gorge. Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve sous lui, sa bouche dévorant la mienne.'

"Seigneur ! Aucune femme ne m'a jamais autant fait perdre le controle de moi-même. Ce n'est plus une envie, c'est un besoin. J'ai besoin d'elle, besoin d'être en elle, besoin de jouir en elle."

'Ses gestes sont pressés, presque brutes, alors qu'il me déshabille sans plus de cérémonie. Il est presuqe bestial et ça ne ait que m'exciter un peu plus.'

"Il me reste encore assez de lucidité pour enfiler un préservatif."

'Il hésite.'

-Lex, ça va, je suis prête.

'Il me pénètre d'un mouvement un peu brusque.'

-Ha !

'Il se fige.'

"J'espère que je lui ai pas fait mal. Il faut que je me calme."

-Lex, tout va bien. Tu peux bouger.

"Je reprend possession de ses lèvres et je commence à me mouvoir en elle."

-Chloé !

'Dieu que j'aime cet homme !'

"Puis finalement comme toujours, la jouissance nous délivre tous les deux ensemble."

'Après s'être occupé du presevatif et s'être confortablement installé plus confortablement, nous restons silencieux, simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil.'

'Il y a encore une seconde, j'étais tranquillement en train de marcher dans la rue pour me rendre au boulot et là, je me trouve à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, dans les bras d'un type en bleu.'

-CLAAARK !!! Non mas ça va pas la tête ????

'Rapidement il nous dépose sur le toit de l'un des plus grands immeubles de Metropolis.'

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Et tu peux pas appeler comme tout le monde ?

-Non. Il fallait que je te parle loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Écoute, je sais que toit et Lex, vous ne...

-Il ne s'agit pas de Lex, mais des gens pour qui tu travailles.

'Gné ???'

-J'ai besoin de savoir si réellement tu es contrainte de travailler pour eux sous peine de mort.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as parlé de ça ?

'À part Lex et les gens pour qui je travaille personne ne le sait.'

-Ça n'est pas important.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as parlé de ça ?

-Chloé, répond à ma question !

'Il est rare qu'il élève la voix sur moi, sauf quand il s'agit de Lex, mais Clark perd toujours son sang-froid quand Lex entre dans la conversation. Mais là, il n'a pas l'air en colère, il a plutôt l'air inquiet, en fait.'

-Oui.

-Chloé qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je travaillais sur une affaire, au début je n'avais aucune idée de l'ampleur et quand je me suis rendue compte que la défense y était mélée, il était trop tard. Ensuite on m'a accusé de vouloir vendre des informations classées secret-défense à des nations ennemies, mais je n'ai jamais...

-Je sais Chloé. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-J'aurais pu t'aider.

-Et comment ?

-Même si je n'aime pas particulièrement m'en servir, j'ai de l'influence en tant que Superman. Je vais aller à Washingtown, le président me doit une faveur. Je te promet que tu seras bientôt libre.

'Si seulement ! Je me précipite dans ses bras.'

-Merci !

-Chloé, tu es mon amie. Tu as protégé mon secret pendant des années, tu as veillé sur moi, tu m'as toujours apporté toute l'aide que tu pouvais, alors, je peux bien faire ça pour toi.

'Pour la première fois j'entrevois enfin la fin de ce cauchemard.'

-Une dernière question : Lex, est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il pourra te rendre aussi heureuse que tu le mérites.

'Dois- je en conclure qu'il accepte ma relation avec Lex ?'

-Bon il faut que j'y aille. Je te dépose quelque part ?

-Là où tu m'as "enlevée".

'J'ai connu des journées moins stressante. Mais heureusement je possède le meilleur des anti-stress...' 

-Lex !

-Bonsoir mon ange !

"Hum ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Instinctivement je la prends dans mes bras."

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste le boulot.

"Je vois."

-Tu sais, McLane n'est pas du genre facile à vivre.

-McLane te cause des problèmes ? Tu crois qu'il sait ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. En fait je crois que je lui plais, mais comme ce n'est pas du tout réciproque, il me le fait payer.

"Surtout ne pas penser au plaisr que je prendrais à lui arracher les membres, morceau par morceau."

-J'aimerai vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Je sais, mais n'en parlons plus.

'Je préfèr ne pas lui parler de ma conversation avec Clark, je préfère attendre que se soit sûr. Je ne veux pas nous faire de fausse joie.'

-Bon, pour ce soir, je te propose de commender chinois et ensuite soirée câlins.

-C'est gentil, mais pour les câlins, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir l'energie.

-Chloé, je ne parlais pas de sexe, même si ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais de simples câlins.

-Oh ! D'accord, alors.

"Elle m'embrasse."

-Humhum !

"Nous nous retournons tous les deux, surpris par ce raclement de gorge."

-Clark !

'Le sourire qui s'étale sur son visage laisse présager le meilleur.'

-D'ici quelques heures tu seras libre.

-Oh mon dieu !

"Elle se précipite dans ses bras."

-Merci Clark !

"J'en conclu qu'il lui a plus ou moins parlé de ma demande et qu'il a réussi."

'Puis Clark repart comme il est venu. Je me retourne vers Lex.'

-J'en déduis qu'il a réussit à te sortir du pétrin dans le quel tu t'étais fourré.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est moi qui le lui est demandé.

'Et bien tout s'explique.'

-Alors c'était toi ! Je me demandais où il l'avait appris.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester là, sans rien faire ? Et comme je ne pouvais agir directement j'ai fait appelle à Clark.

'C'est vrai que j'aurai dû me douter qu'il ne resterait pas sans réagir. Il me prend dans ses bras.'

-Merci Lex.

-Mais de rien, mon ange.

-Et pour fêter ça, dès que ce sera officiel, bien sûr, je t'invite au restaurant.

-Ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis libre !!! 

"Elle me saute litéralement dans les bras."

-C'est merveilleux.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la joue, on dirait un bleu."

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ?

-Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien. C'est juste...

"Elle hésite."

-Dis-moi.

-C'est McLane. Il n'a pas vraiment bien pris mon départ.

'Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras, mais je peux percevoir sa colère.'

-Je te jure qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Et s'il essaye, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il aura faite.

'Je détourne la conversation, je n'ai aucune envie de laisser un abrutit gâcher ma soirée.'

-Alors ça y est, je peux officiellement devenir ta petite amie officielle.

-Oui et même plus encore si tu le souhaites.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Écoute, je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvé depuis très longtemps, mais... est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

'...'

-Euh je, euh...

"Elle est visiblement sous le choc. La question est de savoir si c'est un bon choc ou un mauvais choc."

'Chloé réponds-lui, nom de nom, il attend un réponse, mais parle bon sang !'

-OUI !

'Deux jours seulement, après sa surprenante demande en mariage, Lex vient emménager chez moi.'

-Lex tu es sûr de ton coup ? Tu ne vas pas regretter ton gigantesque appartement ?

-Chloé, nous en avons déjà discuté, je me sens bien ici; Je suppose que tu avais remarqué que depuis un mois que nous nous fréquentons, nous avons passé plus de temps ici que chez moi. En plus mon frère est positivement ravide récupéré mon appartement, qui, selon lui, est un véritable piège à filles.

"Elle rigole."

-Ce serait dommage de l'en priver. Mais tu es sûr que tu vas t'y faire, c'est tellement plus petit et moins luxueux que chez toi, ici.

-Chloé, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que j'aime cet endrois ? Et puis rien ne nous empêche d'agrandir.

-Comment ça ?

-Puisqu'il était libre, j'ai comme qui dirait racheté l'appartement du dessus. Comme ça si l'envie nous en prend on pourra faire un duplex.

-T'es pas un peu cinglé ?

-Pourquoi ? J'en ai les moyens; Et puis un jour on aura peut-être envie ou besoin d'agrandir.

-Haha ! J'étais sûre que tu trouvais mon appart' trop petit.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Mais il se peut, qu'un jour, nous ayons besoin d'une pièce supplémentaire.

-Ben pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, une chambre.

-Tu veux faire une chambre d'ami ? Mais pour qui ?

"Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?"

-En fait je pensais plutôt à une chambre d'enfant.

'...'

-Enfin pas tout de suite, mais un jour peut-être.

"Et voilà, elle est de nouveau en état de choc."

-Chloé ? Chloé ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je suis pas sûre.

"Je la prend doucement dans mes bras."

-Ça te paraît donc si absurde que je puisse vouloir te faire des enfants.

-Un peu.

-Et pourtant, j'ai vraiment envie de t'épouser, j'ai vraiment envie de te faire des enfants. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à te rendre heureuse. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'y faire ?

'Rhalala, retour des petits cœurs et des nuages roses et c'est même pas de ma faute.'

-Je crois, oui.

**Fin **


	7. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

'Mais vie semblait être parfaite, j'étais enfin libre, j'allais épouser l'homme de ma vie, mais là, j'ai envie de disparaître, le pire est arrivé : la fermeture du Daily Planet viens d'être annoncée.'

"À peine suis-je rentré qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. Je peux sentir son corps trembler, parcouru par les spasmes de ses sanglots. Et je sais ce qui la même dans un tel état."

-Lex, c'est horrible.

-Je sais mon cœur. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

'Je sais qu'il essaye de me remonter le moral, mais là, franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait marcher. Il me tend une grande enveloppe kraft.'

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre.

"Je vois toute une palette d'émotion s'afficher sur son visage, tandis qu'elle parcourt le contenu de l'enveloppe. Puis, finalement, elle prend conscience de ce qu'elle tient entre les mains."

'Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !'

-Oh mon Dieu, Lex ! Mais c'est... ce sont...

-Les titres de propriété du Daily Planet, et ils sont à ton nom.

-Tu m'offres le Daily Planet ?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Mais... mais je croyais qu'il devait fermer.

-Pas si tu décides de le garder ouvert.

"Elle fond de nouveau en larmes."

-Mais t'es pas bien ! C'est un véritable gouffre financier. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

'Je sens deux grands bras m'enlacer tendrement.'

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser mourir ton rêve ? Hein ? Franchement ? Et puis pour ce qui est des problèmes financiers, je suis largement assez riche pour éponger la dette du Planet, d'autant plus que le problème venait surtout du fait que le gestionnaire détournait des fonds depuis des années. Mais maintenant que le problème est réglé, le Planet va redevenir une affaire rentable.

-Donc tu vas quand même gagner de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi non, toi oui. Tout est à ton nom.

-Mais c'est toi qui as payé !

-Oui, mais c'est à ton nom que je fais mettre les titres, le Planet t'appartient désormais et c'est donc toi qui en récupèreras les bénéfices. Considère ça, comme un cadeau.

-Mais... mais...

-Chloé, c'est un cadeau, fin de la discussion, alors accepte-le.

-Merci.

"Elle se sert un peu plus contre moi."

-Donc ça veut dire que je vais devenir le patron de Clark.

-En gros oui.

-Rho, chouette, je vais pouvoir le harceler comme au bon vieux temps. Lex ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Chloé.

Fin


End file.
